


Can Alphas and Omegas be Just Friends?

by house_of_lantis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, M/M, Werewolf AU, bohourne, pretty much every TW cast member will make a small appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JR doesn’t want to be Ian’s friend; but how does he cross that line without ruining their friendship?</p><p>WARNING: RPS fic; they’re all actors working on the show. It’s real people slash, but it’s still fiction. Did not happen. Hello! It’s fiction. Yep, still fiction. </p><p>Originally posted to my Tumblr (I update on my Tumblr and then post fic to my AO3 space - just FYI).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last time someone called him Junior, it was at a fan convention.

They were sitting at tables, all of them a little loose now and feeling a little punchy because of the time zone change and the long day of meet & greets, panel discussions, and various press interviews. Sitting at a table, autographing pictures and talking with excited fans was the easiest way to end the night. For once, everything had gone smoothly, JR had attended enough of them to expect a glitch or two, but the event was well run and JR had let his guard down, thinking nothing of it.

But then, a young woman stepped up to his table and held his eyes as she called him by his silly, innocuous nickname; his reaction shouldn’t have been quite so intense.

“Can you sign it, ‘Love, Junior’?”

JR inhaled sharply, his eyes flicking up at her. He  _knew_  she was just trying to be flirty and to get his attention. He  _knew_  there was no malicious intent. He  _knew_  it intellectually, but he _felt_  violated by her boldness and he shut down. He felt something dark and aggressive shiver down his spine and into his arms, into his fingers, his claws curving out as he quickly hid his hands under the table, forcing himself back under control. His eyes flashed red for just an instant, but it was long enough for his assigned bodyguard to shoo the now terrified young woman away, and shuttling JR out of the ballroom and into an empty men’s room to give him a moment to calm down.

He never talked about it in public; his mother used to call him Junior.

Later, much later, he sought out the young woman and apologized to her. She was a harmless Beta; she was just trying to be familiar with him. He soothed her rattled nerves, explained that it was a private name used only by his closest pack members, and that in public he preferred JR. Once she was able to respond, this time from being utterly star struck, she apologized for her impropriety and promised to respect his privacy.

By the time JR caught up with his friends in a private waiting area, he was utterly exhausted. He just wanted to go back to his hotel room, jerk off, and pass out. He just wanted to get back home, take out his board or his bike, and just disappear for a few solitary hours.

“Did you rip her throat out?” Holland queried, raising her perfectly groomed eyebrow.

“Of course not,” he said, squeezing in between Tyler and Ian, taking comfort from their scents and their familiar touch. “She was really sweet about it.”

Tyler, if there ever was a den mother it would be Tyler Hoechlin, reached around him, fingers pressing against his temples and rubbing gently. JR closed his eyes and let out a pleased, rumbling sound. “So why did she do it?”

“She probably just wanted your attention,” Hayley said, smiling ruefully. “Which of us hasn’t come across an Alpha that we wanted to impress in some way?” She winked at him. “ _Especially_  JR. I’m a Beta and I still want to—to run errands for him or polish his motorcycle or something.”

Tyler snickered. “Polish his motorcycle?”

“Don’t even;  _you’ve_  polished his motorcycle, Beta,” Hayley said, making a face at Tyler.

JR watched as Tyler blushed prettily, his entire face heating up under his scruffy beard. He reached up and ran his hand over Tyler’s head, affectionately. “And I was properly thankful for such a lovely favor, Hoech.”

He had taken Tyler to lunch at his favorite restaurant and then spent the whole day with him, giving him all of his attention.

“Ohmygod, do you remember meeting Colton for the first time? He nearly went into heat and tried to present in the middle of a scene,” Holland said, rolling her eyes. “Male Omegas are  _so ridiculous_.”

JR smiled, good-naturedly, and shook his head. He remembered how skittish and  _mouthy_  Colton was to him the first few weeks, trying to push his buttons; how he alternately played it cool and aloof one minute and then snuck into JR’s trailer to steal his work-out clothes the next. He’d finally caught up to the Omega and allowed the young man to scent him, rubbing his smooth-cheeked face against JR’s beard. It eased something in Colton, helped him regain his equilibrium; but when the friendly scenting turned amorous, JR pushed him gently away.

“Don’t make fun of him, he’s a good boy.”

“I bet,” Hayley quipped, a little smile on her lips.

“For your information, I am  _not_  ridiculous,” Ian said, dramatically.

Holland turned a steely glance at him. “Oh? Should we talk about  _your_  first meeting with JR?”

“No,” the Omega said sourly, narrowing his blue eyes.

“Some of us would like to know,” Hayley said, curiously.

“I’ll tell you later,” she said, giving Hayley a knowing smile.

“Anyway, why wouldn’t she want to gain the attention of the hottest Alpha in the room?” Ian said, poking JR’s side playfully with his elbow.

Holland flashed her red eyes at him. “Excuse me?”

JR laughed at his friends, grateful to them for dispelling the last of his tension. He reached for the younger Alpha, holding her hand. “It’s complete nonsense; of course you’re the hottest Alpha in the room. You put all of us to shame.”

He watched as she tried to hold back her pleased grin, preening just a little. She flipped her long hair off her shoulder and got to her feet and smoothed down her skirt. “I’m going to check on the van and find out why we’re being delayed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is real people slash. The fiction thing still stands. Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: The JR twitter is faked for the fic. :P

Tyler’s beach house in Malibu had the best section of ocean and private beach. Just a stretch down from Point Dume, it had a decent bump on the water and small breaks, but a lot of foam. It wasn’t the roughest ride or the biggest wave, but they weren’t out there looking for a challenge. They could sit on their boards, waiting for perfect crest, and just bullshit around the whole day away. Hoech was almost half his age, but there was experience and wisdom inside of him; his cheerful companionship, sense of adventure, and competitive spirit eased something within JR.

“I’m starting to prune,” Tyler said, chuckling to himself. “I’m going to go in, you coming?”

“I will, give me a few, okay?”

Tyler nodded, leaning down to paddle his hands in the water. “I’ll get the grill going.”

“That’s awesome, Hoech.”

JR sat astride his board, bracing his hands on his thighs, and looked out at the endless horizon as the sun started its dip. No matter how many times he’d watched the sun go down, it always looked different; or maybe it just depended on his mood or whatever was on his mind at the time. He started to paddle back before he lost the sun completely, shivering at the feel of the cooler waters as it splashed his arms and legs.

He picked up his board under his arm and was surprised to see Ian standing on the sand, holding out one of Tyler’s fluffy beach towels to him. He handed off the board to Ian as he took the towel, wiping himself down.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming by tonight. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Tyler called me before you guys hit the water, told me I should come by for dinner. I’m going to grill and I brought the steaks and the trimmings,” Ian said, watching as JR rubbed the towel over his head. “Go hit the shower and I’ll get food started.”

JR chuckled, throwing his arm over Ian’s shoulders, walking back towards the house. “Bobo, you are the alpha of Omegas.”

He watched as Ian carefully set the board against the side of the house, taking the towel from JR to wipe the sand off his feet. He gave the towel back to JR before heading into the house. JR gave his feet another good dusting and walked into the cool, brightly lit living room. He could hear Ian moving about in the kitchen, cabinet doors opening and closing, the sound of beer bottles being opened, the clink of the tops hitting the counter.

JR walked into the first floor guest room and hit the shower, washing off the ocean water and the night chill. By the time he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a fleece pullover, Tyler and Ian were on the deck, the grill going and food out on the deck table. Ian handed JR a bottle of beer and he sat down, putting his feet up on another chair.

_Ahhh, the life of an Alpha…_

He watched as Tyler hovered anxiously around Ian as Ian manned the grill, expertly wielding the metal thongs in his right hand, the other holding up a plate of thick, juicy slabs of well-seasoned steak. He loved it when Ian cooked and gleefully invited himself over to Ian’s place for dinner at least once a month.

“Back off, Tyler,” Ian warned in a sing-song voice, giving the Beta a look.

“I just wanted to make sure that the fire was contained,” Tyler protested, taking a step back. “I mean, just in case there’s a flare up or something. I’ve got a new fire extinguisher in the kitchen—“

“Boy, I will spank you and I don’t even care if you’re a Beta and I’m an Omega.”

Tyler smiled. “Does that even happen outside of porn?”

“Ohmygod,” Ian groaned, turning to look at JR for help. “Can you please call him off? Give him a little flash of the red.”

JR chuckled, shaking his head as he drank his beer. “You kids play nice.”

“Quit your hovering, Hoechlin. Go sit your ass down or you’re not going to get any meat tonight!”

Tyler choked down a laugh, and sighed, giving in graciously, as he took a chair beside JR. He noticed that the Beta kept his body turned towards Ian, just in case he needed to jump out of his seat and heroically save Ian from the dangerous flames of the grill.

“Just tell me if anything—“

“I think I know how to use a grill—“

“I’m not arguing that, I’m just saying—“

“ _One_ more word out of you, Hoech…” Ian glared at him, narrowing his blue eyes; JR and Tyler knew that Ian meant business this time.

JR shouldn’t tease Tyler; he knew all too well how hard it was to manage that instinct to protect an Omega. The instinct was strong in Betas, especially for everyone on set who worked closely with Ian on a daily basis; and it was impossible to ignore in Alphas. It wasn’t just an instinct to protect, for JR it felt like caveman bullshit – grabbing Ian and tossing him over his shoulder and running off to his den to hide him away; feed him gourmet foods and wines; and fuck him six times a day.

_Linden pulled JR and Dylan aside, after their first table reading, to talk about working with the Omegas in the cast. Dylan was the youngest Alpha, just a baby really, who was coming into understanding his own power and his hormonal instincts. JR thought he was a good kid; smart and warm-hearted; excited as hell to get his first professional gig as an actor and so painfully earnest that it made JR want to shield him from the Hollywood machine._

_“I’ve worked on a lot of jobs where people didn’t treat Omegas like they were people,” Linden said, leaning against the desk in his trailer. “Being that we’re the three Alphas on set, I just wanted to make sure we set the right tone.”_

_“Holland’s an Alpha, too,” Dylan said, curiously._

_“Yes, I spoke with her earlier. She’s close friends with Colton and Ian…”_

_“But you don’t know how either of us work,” JR concluded, raising his eyebrow._

_Dylan frowned and shook his head. “So is there a problem?”_

_“I’m just trying to prevent one from happening,” Linden said, gently. “This is your first time on a studio set; things can get a little hairy for Omegas.”_

_JR approved; he and Linden shared a long, understanding look. They were both old hands, had probably seen a lot of the same shit over the years._

_Dylan nodded, calmly, looking from Linden to JR, and then he smiled. “My sister is an Omega; anyone fucks around with an Omega in front of me, I’ll cut a bitch.”_

_JR laughed as Linden clapped Dylan on his back, sending the kid off to his friends._

_“See you on set, daddy!” Dylan called, giving him a bawdy wink and closing the trailer door._

_“You know, I think I’m going to really like that kid,” Linden said, turning to look at JR. “I heard about the incident between you and Ian.”_

_JR raised his eyebrow and sighed. “It was just a misunderstanding; we’re all right now.”_

_“If you need anything, you’ll call me?”_

_It wasn’t a request; but Linden was the highest ranking Alpha amongst them and he was diplomatic enough to make it sound like a favor. JR appreciated it and he nodded his head once in acceptance._

_“We’ll all be good friends, I think.”_

_Linden gave him a steely blue-eyed look and took a deep breath. His face eased into a warm smile, his hands moving to his hips. “So I hear that you surf. Want to drive down to Florida to meet my family and hit some Atlantic waves for a change?”_

That whole first year, JR had burned with want; he and Ian didn’t share a single scene, but they were away from home and had bonded quickly, forming a little pack of their own. Whenever they had free time, they would get in their cars and drive down to Linden’s and Susan’s house; Tyler and JR would hit the waves with Linden; the younger boys would drive Linden’s two daughters crazy with their silly antics.

Ian would take out one of Linden’s horses and ride him along the beach. JR would sit on his board and watch Ian’s ass in that saddle and…

It took him a  _very_  long time to get that urge under control.

Most people were surprised by how laid back JR seemed to be, but it was nothing but years of experience and a lot of soul searching that kept JR from running to the beck-and-call of every Omega around him.

Tyler got to his feet and took two steps towards Ian; JR cracked up when Ian spun around and growled at Tyler, snapping his teeth in the air viciously. The Beta held up his hand and turned around, sitting down again.

No one wanted to deal with a pissed off Omega; and  _especially_  not a pissed off Ian, who would happily hold a grudge and wasn’t above using dirty tricks for revenge. Hardier men than them had been felled by the Omega’s displeasure.

JR closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the sizzle and the scent of prime beef smoking on the fire mixed in with the familiar scents of his two closest friends, never mind the scent of a strong and healthy Beta mingling with the deliciousness of an Omega.

 _Jesus, Ian was fucking ripe._  No wonder Tyler was so antsy around him tonight.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Tyler said, standing up again.

But before Ian could get a word in, JR got to his feet and grabbed Tyler by the arm and pulled him into the house.

“Hey, kiddo, I think we need to get more beers.”

“But Ian will be alone and—“

“And he can handle the grill,” JR said, with just a bit of firmness in his tone.

Tyler nodded and followed JR into the house and sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. “Fuck, he’s going to kick my ass.”

“Probably,” JR said, agreeably, chuckling softly. “Cut him a break, huh?”

“Yeah,” the Beta nodded, shaking his head at his own silliness. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me tonight.”

“He’s ripe; and it’s just getting to you extra hard tonight.”

“Extra  _hard_  is right,” he muttered.

JR stared at the young man and took a step towards him, his hand cupping the back of Tyler’s neck. “It’s all right, pup, come here.”

Tyler made a soft moan, his hands moving tentatively to JR’s hips, tucking his face against JR’s neck. He rubbed Tyler’s back, feeling the tension ease out of him slowly, the muscles loosening under his palms as Tyler let out a low growl, rubbing his face against JR’s neck.

There were only a  _handful_ of people that JR would allow to get close to him like this and scent him. It was something normally done within the family – a mated pair showing affection and love; a parent offering comfort to a child; siblings soothing emotional hurts of another – or something between the closest of friends. JR knew that his Alpha scent gave the Betas something to focus on, to ground them when they were feeling a little out of control, their instincts warring with proper social etiquette. No one actually believed that Ian couldn’t fend for himself; he was a grown man, with a world of life experiences and talents and skills. Just because he was an Omega didn’t mean that he was helpless; it was an outdated social construct, an excuse for Alphas and Betas to act inappropriately.

But sometimes, the line blurred even between close friends; spending so many hours of the day together on set; needing the comfort of pack while away from home; and now, even being back in LA, they still spent time together when they weren’t working.

JR gave a soft rumble as Tyler rubbed his face against JR’s cheek. He let out a little chuckle when Tyler found a ticklish spot just under his ear. He hugged the younger man, patting his back lightly, giving him a moment to get himself back under control.

“What is taking so—oh.”

Tyler turned his head and grinned dopily at Ian. “Hey, just give me a sec, okay?”

JR watched as Ian stared at them; as his eyes narrowed slightly as Tyler lingered against JR.

“Steaks are done,” Ian said, clearing his throat. He glanced at JR and then looked away. “They’re resting now, should be done in 5 more minutes.”

“Thanks, Ian,” JR called, softly. “We’ll be right out.”

He watched as the Omega left the kitchen.  _That_ was a look of intense jealousy on Ian’s face.

But was he jealous because Tyler was scenting JR; or because JR was holding Tyler so close?

He honestly wasn’t sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Arden walked towards him, holding a Tupperware container in both of her hands. She gave him a bright, sunny smile as she offered it to him. He could see that it was a cake under the clear plastic lid.

“I made it for you, JR.”

“Oh wow…I don’t deserve this,” he said, smiling.

“But it’s chocolate lava cake,” she said, looking up at him, a small hopeful smile on her lips. “I know it’s your favorite.”

He held the container carefully with one hand and reached to pull her into a hug with his free arm, tucking her close and rubbing his bearded cheek against the top of her hair.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he murmured, looking down at her.

“You’re welcome,” Arden said, blushing slightly. She turned right around and bounced away, her long black ponytail dancing behind her as she moved across the lot to her trailer.

Jesus.  _Chocolate lava cake._  Because that wasn’t going to add an extra two hours in the gym this week.

JR sighed, shaking his head slightly as he opened the door to his trailer, stepping inside. He placed it in the small fridge in the open kitchen and sat down on the small couch, opening the loose pages for his scene. He wouldn’t be needed until nightfall, but JR liked coming on set and watching the others work through their scenes.

Maybe he shouldn’t be on set as much as he was, but then he’d miss being with his pack.

Okay, maybe it was time for him to realize that  _he_  was a distraction.

As an Alpha, it wasn’t unusual to receive gifts and attention from Betas and Omegas. Ironically, Betas and Omegas were the aggressors, the pursuers, and sometimes, the predators.

_He still remembered that one night while he was out to dinner with Holland, Max, and Ian, and how a group of Betas had literally chased them through the streets of Vienna, trying to get to Holland._

_“Ian, get on your phone and find the nearest Polizei,” JR commanded, snapping his claws out. “Run, don’t fucking walk. Run now.”_

_“No, JR, don’t do this,” she said, tugging on his arm._

_“Max, you take her. There’s a police station three blocks from here,” Ian said, as he handed off his phone, his GPS map on the screen. “I’ll stay here with JR.”_

_“What? No, Ian, you’re not going to stay—“ Max protested, torn between being with his girlfriend and unable to comprehend sending an Omega into a fight._

_“Shut up! Both of you, get her out of here!” JR yelled at Ian and Max._

_JR roared at the Betas, angry and fierce, eyes red and claws out, ready to fight to protect his friends. At first, the Betas backed off, uncertain of JR, but there were five of them and one of him. They probably thought that the odds were in their favor; JR had ended up putting three of them in the hospital. The other two slipped past him, tracking Holland’s scent through the streets. JR took off after them, cursing and praying like hell that Ian and Max took him seriously and got Holland to the police station._

_Later, when they were cuddling together on the couch in JR’s hotel room, Ian joked about how it was just like JR to cause an international incident with his Alpha hotness factor._

_The studio lawyers took care of everything; and now they traveled with a small contingent of armed security staff whenever they attended conventions._

Thankfully, it wasn’t always like that.

Most of the attention was harmless; it was flattering on one level, but unreal on another. Like JR, Linden received his share but in a different way. Whenever he was on set, it was like a wave of calmness rippled through the cast and crew. An Alpha who was happily mated and content gave off a different kind of vibe; and when Linden was in character and in his uniform, everyone felt it and it created a cool energy on set. People stood straighter, kept the goofing off to a minimum, and JR had caught a few people making swoony faces if Linden happened to stop to talk with them. Dylan probably had the biggest fan base of them all; but instead of reveling in it, it freaked out the young Alpha and he asked the producers if they would pull him back from doing a lot of the front facing show promos. Dylan’s manager had started to redirect his fan mail to a PR agency because of the numerous  _inappropriate_ things he had received. JR could only imagine what he was getting if it was anything like some of the fan mail JR received early on in his own career.

So JR had made it clear very early on that it wasn’t necessary and it wasn’t expected to cater to him; but JR wasn’t immune to their desire to please him. They were all friends now and used to each other. The early days were an adjustment period – when Posey couldn’t look him in the eye when they had scenes together; or Crystal cuddling against him in a way that was not exactly father-daughter; and even the show’s producers were excessively accommodating and making his character a lot more important than was needed in the story arc – and were now thankfully behind them. Not once had JR ever pulled the Alpha card on anyone – except that  _one_ time with Ian, he reminded himself, guardedly – and the newer cast members were getting their footing, getting used to being around him and…

_Fuck._  He needed to stop thinking about Ian. He couldn’t afford to fuck things up with the Omega. Not again.

_Omegas. Alphas._

JR gave a frustrated growl, tossing the sheets of paper on the cushion beside him. He was regressing into a horny teenager again. Honestly, he wasn’t _this_  horny when he  _actually_ was a teenager.

He snagged his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and stepped outside, sitting on the steps leading up to his trailer. He leaned against the door, inhaling deeply, enjoying the taste of the smoke in his lungs. He heard bright laughter and saw Posey whooping as he wheeled past on his skateboard on the lot. Arden and Holland were skipping along together, girlish and giggling, teasing Posey when he wiped out and rolled across the asphalt.

He laughed to himself and smiled when Arden turned to wave to him. He waved back and laughed again when Holland rolled her eyes, grabbing Arden’s hand and tugging her away.

“—know it’s stupid, but I just can’t seem to help myself. He’s gorgeous and he’s so nice,” Arden protested, trying to keep up with Holland’s quick steps.

Arden was the sweetest Omega he had ever worked with; a talented young woman not yet jaded by the machinations of Hollywood. He loved how the younger actors in the business were using social media platforms to create their own content, taking on producer roles and exploring different ways to get their interests and talents out there to tap into a whole new audience. He liked that they didn’t feel like they needed to rely on their status. He had been in the business long enough to know that Omegas could easily  _shortcut_ their way up the career ladder by bending over and presenting; but then there were actors like Ian and Arden who didn’t publicly talk about their Omega status and kept it low key and off the radar.

A lot of fans had quite boldly and rudely asked Ian for his status at conventions; it made JR want to flash his red eyes at them, it brought out not only his protective Alpha instincts but his need to defend his friend’s right to privacy. But he made sure to keep that under tight control, not wanting to give away just why JR was going all Alpha  _on behalf of_  Ian.

He was _not_  going to think about Ian bending over and presenting.

JR closed his eyes and let the cigarette dangle between his fingers. In a couple of hours, he’d need to get back into his character’s skin, tap into feelings of grief and guilt and exhaustion, and prep for a fight scene.

He felt warm fingers snag the cigarette from him and JR opened his eyes to see Ian smirking at him, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

“So, what’re you thinking about, _Junior_?”


	4. Chapter 4

He found it ironic that he actually was a man of leisure and he didn’t envy his friends who had steady 9-to-5 jobs. A part of him found their work stories to be curiously fascinating and not all that different from working on a show; and he had heard enough of their horror stories to make short films on the topic – and wouldn’t that be a fun little side project in between jobs? His agent was always telling him that he should think about diversifying his work in the business, which was her way of saying that JR wasn’t getting any younger, and unless he wanted to keep playing bad guys or dads, he needed to take control and figure out what he wanted to do next.

Honestly, he kind of liked playing bad guys or dads; a paying job was a paying job, he’d work a handful of days, and then spend the rest of his time dedicated to riding his bike down California’s beautiful coastline.

It was good to be a man of leisure.

He pulled off the PCH and put the stand down on his motorcycle, pulling off his helmet. He sighed, leaning forward on the handle bar, gazing out at the water. It was bad tide now, the wind bringing the waves onshore, and a small group of paddle pussies in the foam. He contemplated flying out to Hawaii in February when the north and west swells were pushing up to 25 feet. But the beaches were often overrun by the pros and they weren’t always in a willing mood to share. He could go in March, but then he’d miss filming pilot season and the shows he usually worked on started up production again.

Maybe next year, he thought, wistfully.

His phone vibrated within his inner jacket pocket and he pulled it out to see that he received a text notification.

_Bobo: Help me! I’m not going to be able to finish this on time!!!!! It’s all fucking crap! Why did I think that I could do this??? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck fuckity fuc k fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!!!_

JR frowned, looking at the screen. That was a lot of ‘fucks’ in one message.

_JR: WTF, Bobo?_

_Bobo: This fucking project! The movie project!!!!!!!!!!!_

He grinned; Ian was taking another filmmaking class at USC. JR and Daniel and a few of their other friends had spent the last few weekends working as actors on Ian’s short film. With a shoestring budget and the proper SAG Letter of Agreement filed, they’d spent a lot of happy  _late, late_  hours hopping around LA, guerilla filmmaking at its best, and location hijacking a Denny’s at 3 AM because the restaurant staff were fans of the show. JR thought it was the most fun he’d had since he started acting. They’d finished shooting last week, so Ian was probably editing now.

_JR: Where are you now? Do you want me to come over?_

_Bobo: YESSSSS! Come the fuck over now and help me!!!!_

_JR: OK be there in 30 min._

He parked his bike on Ian’s driveway and walked around to the back of the house, seeing Ian staring at his Macbook screen, a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and an unopened pizza box on the table. He looked up when JR stepped on the deck.

“Thank the fuck you’re finally here,” Ian groused, falling back in his deck chair. He turned the Macbook screen to JR. “This is fucking stupid. I hate editing.”

“What’re you having problems with?”

Ian shook his head. “Just watch it and you tell me.”

JR sat down and took a deep breath, clicking on the play button.

The final project assignment was a 5 minute scene, a re-visioning of a scene from a movie. Ian had picked  _Pulp Fiction_  and the diner scene with Yolanda and Ringo. JR (Pumpkin) and Daniel (Honeybunny) played the couple who robbed the restaurant in the scene; Ian had played with the dialogue and JR and Dan had just gone for it.

“Do you have any cigarettes on you?”

JR frowned, concentrating on the scene. “Yeah, but I’m not giving you any.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ian grumbled, under his breath.

He reached for the bottle of Jack, but JR grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand back.

“I need you to stay sober for this,” JR said, giving him a look.

Ian’s leg started bouncing and JR placed his hand on Ian’s knee, giving him a reassuring squeeze until Ian stopped.

JR watched it all the way through two times before he turned to look at Ian. “It’s the pacing, Bobo, it’s slow.”

Ian made a face, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Goddamn it!”

Before Ian could get even more worked up, JR reached over and placed his hand on the back of Ian’s neck, squeezing firmly. It took a few seconds, but he could feel the tense muscles under his hand relaxing. He ran his hand into Ian’s hair, massaging the base of his skull, grounding the Omega. Ian closed his eyes, jaw loosening and mouth dropping open slightly, and let out a soft moan. JR swallowed and looked away, stroking his thumb on the side of his neck.

“I’m going to make some coffee and you’re going to show me the coverage and we’ll figure it out,” JR said, getting to his feet and walking into Ian’s house. That would give Ian something to think about, let it churn in his head for a few minutes while JR was brewing some coffee. Besides, he needed a moment to himself, too.

By the time he brought out two large mugs, Ian was focused on looking at different clips, putting them together.

“Here, take a look at this,” Ian said, turning the Mac to JR again. He took the mug of coffee that JR held out to him. “Thanks, Jay.”

JR sat down and played the clip – the pacing was better, but the coverage on Dan’s dialogue was better in the other version. He frowned, looking through the other clips, trying to see which one could be replaced.

“I want to watch the master,” JR said, looking at Ian, who nodded his approval.

They spent the next hour watching and rewatching the unedited master scenes. Ian had shot three versions of it, the last one being the best of the set. Something caught Ian’s attention, something sparked in his eyes, and he pulled the Macbook back, eyes staring at the screen, fingers sliding up the mouse pad, clicking through the new clips.

JR helped himself to the pizza. It was cold, but still pretty damn good.

Six hours later, Ian had finished the last editing pass, they’d finished the rest of the Jack and a bottle of red wine between them, and JR watched as Ian just crossed into being a sleepy, happy drunk. He was playing music on his iTunes, swaying and dancing. He stood behind JR and draped himself over him, strong arms curling around JR’s chest.

“Ohmygod, Jay,” he drawled, rubbing his face against JR’s neck. “I never would’ve gotten this done without you. Thanks.”

JR smiled, patting his arm. “You would’ve figured it out, you just panicked.”

“Mmmmm…” Ian murmured, tucking his nose into the crook of JR’s neck. He breathed deeply, sending shivers down JR’s body, right into his cock. “God, you smell so good. You always smell so fucking good. Fucking Alpha scent…”

JR barked out a laugh. “Well, you’re pretty drunk, Bobo.”

Ian laughed, pressing his nose behind JR’s ear. “Mmmm…Junior…”

He froze for a moment as Ian whispered his nickname against his ear, lips brushing slowly against his neck. JR took Ian’s wrists and gently pulled his arms away, getting to his feet. He smiled, warmly, pulling Ian up.

“Come on, let’s get you in bed.”

The Omega laughed, one of his arms curling behind JR’s neck, clinging to him. “Ohh yes, let’s put me in bed. You’re such a good Alpha.”

Seriously, Ian was fucking testing his control right now. JR gritted his teeth, holding the giggling man up as they traversed up the stairs, and helped him into the bedroom. He sat Ian down on the edge of the bed and then took a step back, looking at him.

Ian smirked up at him. “Not going to put me in my pajamas?”

“Do you even sleep in pajamas?”

Ian laughed and fell back on the bed, tucking his hands under his head. “So I guess a sleepover is out of the question.”

“I might crash on the couch, wait a couple of hours for the alcohol to clear my system.”

“You could just stay here…with me,” the Omega said, moving up to his elbows and giving JR a bashful smile. “Make sure that I don’t end up choking on my own vomit.”

“Because that’s the kind of invitation a man wants to hear,” he said, chuckling. “But how about a rain check? You get ready for bed and I’m going to clear the stuff downstairs.”

JR took his time putting the bottles and the pizza box into the recycling bin in the garage. He made sure to bring in the Macbook, leaving it on the dining room table, and washed the glasses, putting them on the drying rack. He walked through the house, straightening up the pile of scripts on the coffee table, putting away DVDs on the bookshelf, and folding the throw blanket that had fallen on the floor. By the time he was done, he made his way back to Ian’s bedroom and was relieved to see that the Omega was snoring lightly, curled on his side, a hand tucked under the pillow.

Feeling like a creep for staring at Ian while he was asleep, JR smiled wryly to himself and walked out of the room, closing the door slightly. He’d just crash for an hour or two on Ian’s couch and then head back to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Unlike the regulars on the show, who had to wait until hiatus to take on different projects, JR wasn’t held to a season-long contract, he just had to return to the show when he was needed to be on set, so he often spread out his work on a couple of other jobs, things that kept him busy but wouldn’t keep him tied down.

An easy few hours on set in Manhattan Beach, and then he could hit the road.

He picked up some food and drove to LaBrea to soak up the sun for a couple of hours, read the James Dashner book that he had tucked into his jacket pocket, and then head home to work on his back yard.

He munched on his red apple slowly, paging through his book, when his phone vibrated on the park bench.

“What’s up, Ian?”

“I’m bored; come up to Chicago and entertain me.”

JR laughed. “It’s too cold, Bobo.”

“Come on, I’m here for another day and the show gave me a primo hotel room. My agent said that it was a recurring character arc so the show is treating me very nicely.”

JR closed the book and leaned back on the bench. “I’m glad to hear that, but it’s snowing up north.”

“Are you working?”

“Just finished.”

“Then what’s stopping you? If you fly over now, we can go out to dinner, hit a couple of bars. My treat.”

“Oh, well, now that changes things,” he said, chuckling.

“Come on, don’t make me beg.”

JR actually wouldn’t mind hearing Ian beg.

“ _Please_ ,” Ian said, drawing out the word like a petulant 10-year old.

He made a face and then laughed. “Fine. Let me check flights and I’ll let you know.”

Ian’s warm chuckle filled his ear. JR really didn’t have any kind of resistance to him and Ian knew it.

“That’s  _fan-fucking-tastic_ , Jay!” Ian gave a loud whoop. “Call me back with good news. I have a Chicago deep-dish pizza with your name on it.”

“All right. Later.”

JR ended the call and pulled up his Skyscanner app to look up ticket prices from LAX to O’Hare. Finding a fairly reasonable one, he made his purchase and stood up, tucking the book away into his back pocket – he could read it on the plane – and picked up the trash from his lunch to throw it in the recycle bins. All he needed to do was pack an overnight bag; well, he could work on his back yard tomorrow afternoon.

***

“The view is awesome,” JR said, looking out the hotel window at the downtown Chicago skyline and Chicago River below. They had booked Ian in Hotel Sax Chicago and it lived up to the hype.

“ _Mmm_ -hmm,” Ian murmured from across the room, fixing his gray silk necktie in front of the mirror.

JR turned to see Ian smiling at him through the mirror’s reflection, giving him a saucy little wink. “Fucking brat. Come on, Mr. GQ, you owe me a Chicago deep-dish pizza.”

“Maybe I should change; put on a suit or something,” Ian said, contemplating his outfit with a critical frown. He was wearing jeans, a gray dress shirt, and gray tie. “I should suit up.”

JR sank on one of the double beds and rolled his eyes, knowing from experience that this was going to take some time. He saw Ian’s script and thumbed through it, reading the lines for the two scenes that Ian had highlighted. “This guy is going to be an asshole.”

“It’s my specialty,” Ian said, snorting. “With my luck, he’s either going to get shot or arrested; maybe both.”

“Beghe is a fantastic actor.”

Ian grinned. “Yeah, another gravelly-voiced Alpha.” Ian pulled out a black suit from inside the closet, running his hand down the lapel, slow and sensual, stroking the fabric gently. “Maybe the Hugo Boss? Or the gray Varvatos?”

“You’re only up here for two days; why did you bring half your closet?”

“It’s not half,” he said, smirking. “Just a third of my closet.”

JR knew that he had to nip this in the bud or they’d be stuck in the hotel for another couple of hours while Ian tried on everything in his two large suitcases. “What you’re wearing is fine, Bobo. Put on the leather jacket and let’s go. I’m starving and you promised me dinner.”

“I need a haircut,” Ian said, running his hands over his hair. He turned and stared at JR. “You’re not even going to change?”

“Nope,” JR said, getting to his feet. “So where are you taking me?”

He looked around the room for his scarf. He was pretty sure he had tossed it somewhere in the room.

“I was thinking Burt’s Place. Depends if you’re in the mood for actual deep-dish or if you want stuffed or pan.”

JR nodded, looking behind the small sofa. “Hmmm…definitely deep-dish.”

“Giordano’s is a good choice, if you want to go to a chain. Or we could try Art of the Pizza, they have the best crumbly crust.”

He looked in his overnight bag, frowning. “Uh, oh yeah…?”

“Or Tortorice’s, they have the best – what the hell are you looking for?”

JR shrugged. “My scarf. I swear I had it on when I came in.”

Ian rolled his eyes, reaching into the closet. “I put it in here when you left it behind the bathroom door.”

“Oh, thanks,” he said, smiling, taking the scarf and wrapping it around his neck. “So where are we going again?”

Ian let out an annoyed grunt and JR laughed. He reached into his overnight bag and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves that he had remembered to pack.

“Okay, I’m all set now,” he said, patting his back pocket to make sure that he had his wallet.

“Did you steal clothes from the set?”

JR looked at his jeans, dark blue Henley, and gray canvas jacket. “No?”

“Damn it, I hate you. You go out looking like  _that_ ,” Ian said, waving his hand at JR. “And you’ll pull every Beta and Omega with a daddy complex without even trying.”

“God is generous,” JR murmured, teasingly. “You look gorgeous, pumpkin, let’s go.”

“Asshole,” the Omega said, good-naturedly. “Fine, let’s go.”

Being in Chicago afforded them a chance to shed their skin, so to speak, and not have to think about work and all the ancillary pressures of work. After stuffing themselves silly at Burt’s, they headed to Slippery Slope to start their night. JR loved it, it looked like a dive bar from the outside, and had a long bar and skeeball in the back. Ian bought the first round while JR took over one of the skeeball lanes, laughing as he let the ball fly down the lane. The music was loud, with people dancing randomly along the narrow, red-light bar.

Ian disappeared into the crowd with two Omega college girls while JR found himself pressed against the wall, an affectionately drunk Beta snuggled against his side and nuzzling his arm, while the Beta’s three friends just kind of stared up at JR with stars in their eyes. Honestly, it wasn’t all that unusual.

Eventually, Ian saved him from the growing group of Betas, tugging on his arm and pulling him through the bar and out the door.

JR laughed, lighting up a cigarette as their ears adjusted to normal levels. “I think the Beta drooled on me.” He stared at the wet spot on his jacket and then shrugged, letting it go.

“Seriously, you just stood there and a dozen of them just gravitated to you. Do you even have to talk?”

“Just a little bit of harmless fun,” he said, shrugging.

“I hate you. All you do is make eye contact and you can pull anyone,” Ian complained, making a face.

 _Not anyone_ , he thought, meeting Ian’s gaze.

But JR laughed, because it was partly true. “Actually, I just say ‘ _hey_.’”

“I, on the other hand, pull people who want to take me home and knit me a sweater…or want to teach me how to knit. What the hell is that about?”

JR raised his eyebrow; knit him a sweater and then make him wear it while they fuck him ten ways to Sunday, more like.

Ian stole the cigarette from him and inhaled deeply, narrowing his eyes at JR. “One of the girls asked me what I was doing working on a kid’s show.”

He couldn’t help it, he laughed, clutching his stomach with his hands. “Oh fuck, that’s hilarious. What did you say?”

“I said ‘thank you’ and then fucked the hell off to find you,” Ian muttered, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s go find another bar. I feel old.”

JR chuckled. “Speak for yourself.”

Across town at Hyde Park, they got out of the taxi at The Promontory. This was definitely more JR’s speed with its open layout and separate dance area. It was Retro night and Ian was already moving to the beat, hands tapping on the edge of the bar, while JR got the next round, holding up his hand to the bartender.

He got Ian a Whiskey & Kola and ordered a Monk’s Café Flemish Sour beer for himself.

They made their way to the dance space and Ian finished his drink, disappearing into the crowd with a wink to JR over his shoulder, getting sucked into the press of bodies. JR watched as Ian was surrounded, laughing with his head thrown back, very pleased with himself as he quickly found a dance partner or two. JR leaned on a table and found himself in a friendly conversation with an Omega, who was giving off wallflower vibes because her date was running late. He kept her company until the handsome Alpha ran into the room, his hackles rising as he looked suspiciously at JR.

“What’s going on?”

JR kept his smile friendly but let the red bleed into his eyes. He held out his hand to the other Alpha. “Hey, I’m JR. I was just keeping your friend company while she was waiting for you.  _Alone._ In a room full of _inebriated_  Alphas.”

He held onto his hand, squeezing it just hard enough to make his point.

“Yeah, uh, thanks, JR.”

“My pleasure,” he said, then turned to smile at the woman. “Have a fun night, Clara.”

“Thanks, Jay,” she said, smiling shyly up at him.

They parted company; and JR found his amusements with other people. Not much of a dancer, he inevitably ended up talking to pretty much everyone in the room while Ian danced, coming back to him to steal his drink, to see who JR was talking to, and then heading back out onto the dance floor again. JR leaned against the bar, watching Ian, as the Betas standing near him tried to get his attention.

Ian eventually made his way back, tipsy and satisfied with himself, draping his body against JR’s side, blue eyes dipping sleepily as he grinned. “Hey.”

“Hey,” JR murmured, smiling at the Omega. “You ready to head out? What time is your call?”

“Hmm…not until noon, but I need to be on set by ten.”

JR figured that he had more than enough time to get Ian back to the hotel, rehydrated, up by nine to ply him with coffee and breakfast, and get him to set on time without being too hung over.

“All right, let’s go,” he said, stroking Ian’s head. JR said his goodnights to the Betas, feeling a small hand tuck something into his jacket pocket.

He waved down a taxi and gently got Ian in the backseat, shutting the door. Ian fell against his shoulder and JR spent the ride across town, chatting with the driver, while Ian snored lightly against his neck. Well, what was a little more drool on his jacket? He’d just throw it in the wash when he got back to LA.

Later, Ian was awake just long enough to get out of his clothes, tossing them on the floor –  _ohhh_ , JR knew that Ian would not be happy with that in the morning – drinking down a bottle of water, and then crawling into his bed.

“Good night, Jay. I’m glad you came up,” Ian said, sleepily. “Thanks, I really needed that.”

“Night, Bobo,” JR said, sinking into the other bed with a sigh of pleasure. He loved hotel beds, wondering if it was time to replace his bed at home.

He turned and looked at Ian, already falling deep into sleep, safe in JR’s presence.

 _Safe._  That pushed so many of JR’s buttons; knowing that Ian was safe with him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Fuck,_  he should open a window, Ian was  _fucking ripe_.

His usual Omega scent was overlaid with sweat and tinged with sex and the scents of all the other Betas and Omegas that Ian had pressed against the whole night.

But Ian  _was_  safe.

JR couldn’t fathom doing anything without knowing that Ian  _wanted_  him and that was pretty much what kept him from crawling into Ian’s bed and pinning him down and giving him everything JR had in him to give. It wasn’t a secret that there was an attraction between them, that they had a close bond, and amazing chemistry. He wondered if the show would ever give them a chance to be in a scene together. JR was certain that it would be a hell of a lot of fun. But they were best friends and he had earned Ian’s trust; even if JR wanted more, he couldn’t act on it. Not now. The ball was in Ian’s court, and in the two years of their friendship, except for that one time, Ian hadn’t made a single overture to JR that he was open to anything  _more_.

JR turned on his side, a long sleepless night ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dub-con. Better safe than sorry. Ian flirts and teases and taunts, but he never really clearly states yes or no outright. So I’m putting that out there.

Linden loved gossip on set. He had some of the best anecdotes on set from his past jobs – particularly the year he spent on  _Melrose Place_  – and Linden had a way of telling stories that were funny, but not maliciously so.

He knew _everything_  that happened on set, even when he wasn’t even in town. It was because people told Linden everything, it was a compulsion. He just had that kind of face – people always felt like they could trust Linden to listen, not judge, and keep their secret without using it against them. But the fact was that Linden _did_  keep their secrets; he really was one of the best people to go to in a crunch.

JR was enjoying spending time with Linden while he was in town. They went surfing in the morning and drove back to JR’s house to shower and change, then hit one of Linden’s favorite restaurants on the PCH. The older Alpha was devoted to the call of the ocean and JR understood and respected its allure on men like them.

He leaned back in his chair, sunglasses covering his eyes, enjoying the salty breeze coming from the Pacific.

“How are things going with Ian?”

JR looked at him, his smile dipping slightly. “We’re good, Linden.”

Linden gave him a kind smile. “I know it’s probably hard to maintain distance since he’s such a flirt.”

JR laughed. “Yeah, it’s hard…it’s hard…well, not right now…”

The other Alpha snorted and rolled his eyes.

“But in all seriousness, I can handle it.”

“Yeah,” Linden said, nodding. “I can see it between you. If I weren’t so happily mated to Susan, I’d want to act on that particular Omega’s offer.” He gave JR a steady look. “You do know that he’s been offering and open to more, pretty much from the beginning.”

“I’m not assuming anything when it comes to Bobo.”

JR always found it amusing that whenever he and Ian were in the same room, the older Alpha kept an eye on them. It wasn’t obtrusive or unwanted – Linden wasn’t an overbearing Alpha, he didn’t pull rank unless it was absolutely deserved – but kind of watchful; a friendly looking after. JR could’ve been annoyed by the attention, after all it had been over two years since the  _incident_ , as it hadn’t changed the nature of his friendship with Ian.

Holland was the only other person who actually knew what happened the first time that JR met Ian. She had witnessed the tail end of it, Ian probably told her everything as they were old friends, and she was discreet enough to know what to say and how much to tell. No doubt she gave Linden the full story, but to their friends, it was just an amusing story of “male Omega ridiculousness,” as Holland often called it.

And it really was a misunderstanding for both JR and Ian.

Ever since JR turned eighteen and came into his Alpha majority, he had already learned to deflect a lot of offers. He’d started acting when he was a kid, up to his teens, and then attended Ryerson Theatre School after high school. Being on stage and taking on a character helped him build confidence; and that started to show in other parts of his life, which started to attract a lot of attention from Betas and Omegas.

When he was younger, he loved it and indulged in the attention. He allowed himself to enjoy it because he knew that it was fleeting and JR was never one to deny himself. He wasn’t the kind of actor who had the temperament or the ambition to go big; he would always be a working actor, steadily employed, and building his reel with interesting character choices. As long as his agent took his calls and helped him stay gainfully employed, JR was pretty well suited to the life he had. So he was thankful for his anonymity. The attention wasn’t because of his work, at least, not always; it was because he was an Alpha.

Over time, he had learned which offers to take and which to turn down; which relationships were for fun and which were to be protected. The thing was, Ian fell somewhere in between and JR wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk their friendship for something else, something that was short-lived. In the past few years, he had watched as Ian jumped from one brief relationship to another; the consummate serial monogamist.

“You don’t need me to tell you that he won’t wait forever.”

JR spread his hands in the air. “If I miss the window of opportunity, then at least we’ll always be best friends.”

“You could be more; you could be mates.”

He grinned at Linden’s earnestness and sighed, looking out at the ocean. The older Alpha had met and mated when he was very young, just in his early twenties, and there was no one else for him. An anchored Alpha like Linden was extremely attractive; perfectly balanced by his strong-willed Beta wife. JR envied the depth of calm in his friend.

“You want to talk about what happened?”

JR chuckled, the sharp taste of mortification still strong, even after all these years. “Not particularly. It’s in the past.”

He was the last cast member to join the show, so by the time he arrived on set in Georgia, the other cast members had bonded and gotten to know each other. The three boys were sharing an apartment together, which actually worked out well since Hoech looked after them like a pack mom. JR had flown in to film a couple of scenes and they’d given him a small trailer to share with another actor whom he hadn’t met yet.

After he and Hoech filmed their night time scene at a nearby gas station, JR had been released and was ready to go to his hotel to crash. He walked into the trailer and froze, staring at the handsome Omega standing in the middle of the room, holding his shirt in his hand. His long, wavy hair was ruffled like he had just taken it off.

“Oh!” The Omega said, jumping slightly. But the look of surprise slipped into longing as he stared at JR. He tipped his chin up and sniffed loudly, scenting. He gave JR a slow, hot smile, blue eyes bright with want. He dropped the shirt on the floor and tilted his head to the side, a look of seductive challenge in his eyes, offering his neck. He held his hands open by his side, giving JR a very clear invitation. “Well,  _Alpha_ , what’re you waiting for?“

JR made an obscene growl-moan deep in his throat, and the Omega’s smile widened at the sound. He took a step, but stopped himself, blinking quickly.  _What the fuck was he doing?_

The Omega let out an impatient grunt and took two steps towards JR. He grabbed a handful of JR’s jacket, pulling him closer and kissing him, wet and dirty and aggressive. JR just stood there, a little shocked, his senses filling with this unknown Omega. But his cock accepted; the knot at the base throbbing with need. He gripped the Omega by his thick biceps and turned him around, pressing him face-first against the wall as JR stepped close, pressing his hips and cock against the Omega’s ass, grinding against him slowly.

“Fuck, I don’t even know your name,” JR growled, biting the back of the Omega’s neck. He didn’t care; the Omega wanted him, had offered, and JR wasn’t going to refuse.

The Omega laughed, low and throaty, pushing back against JR’s cock, back arching as he let JR rut against his ass. “I know  _you_. You’re JR Bourne.”

_God, that pushed his buttons._  JR trailed the tips of his claws –  _oh shit, when did his claws come out_  – along the Omega’s smooth belly, moaning as he shivered against JR.

“Ian, I’m ready to go,” a woman’s voice – an  _Alpha’s_  voice – called from outside the trailer.

JR let out a warning growl, pinning the Omega –  _Ian, his Omega had a name now_  – against the wall.

“Ian! What is going on in there?” The woman yelled, opening the door and stalking inside. “What the hell! Get off him!”

He hissed at her; she hissed right back, her eyes blazing red. She was a small, petite woman but JR wasn’t going to underestimate her. She was an Alpha and young and strong. And she had just walked into the trailer as if she was familiar with  _his_  Omega.

“Back off right now,” she said, reaching out and grabbing Ian by the hand, pulling him away from JR.

JR blinked, swallowing, and took a step back. He flushed hotly, completely mortified by his loss of control and his behavior, and reined in his instincts to fight her and drag Ian back against him.

“Ohmygod, I am so sorry,” he said, looking at Ian. “I apologize for my behavior.”

Ian laughed.

“Darling, you are the biggest cock block in history,” the Omega said, looking at the young woman.

“Well, what the hell was I supposed to think seeing you pinned to the wall by him?”

“Holland, this is JR Bourne, he’s our new cast member. JR, this is Holland Roden, my bodyguard,” Ian said, amused.

“Excuse me, I am not your bodyguard,” she said, elbowing Ian sharply in the side.

Ian laughed again, hugging her; but he stared at JR the whole time. “I can’t believe you totally cock blocked me.”

JR was not amused. He nodded to the young woman. “I should probably—“

“Welcome to the show, JR,” she said, sharply.

“Thanks,” he said, softly. He ran his hand over his hair and sighed, trying for a polite smile. “Look, uh…Ian?”

“I  _suppose_  introductions are in order. It’s been a long time since I let a nameless Alpha try to fuck me against a wall.”

“Oh, you’re so crass, Ian,” Holland complained, rolling her eyes. “You’ll have to excuse him, JR. He has a tendency to be a completely obnoxious diva.”

“Bohen. Ian Bohen,” the Omega said, holding out his hand. “My friends call me BoBo.”

JR shook his hand firmly and carefully, not letting himself linger on the Omega’s touch. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, the  _pleasure_ is mine…well, it would’ve been if we weren’t so rudely interrupted,” Ian said, jovially, giving Holland a teasing look.

“I’m ready to leave. If you want a ride back to the complex, then put on your shirt and let’s go,” she said, her tone commanding.

“You’ll get used to her; she’s such a bossy Alpha.”

“Ian!” Holland protested, loudly, from outside the trailer. “You can walk your Omega ass home at this rate!”

“Yes, dear,” he called, chuckling to himself.

Ian sighed, picking up the shirt from the floor. He pulled it on and then grabbed his backpack and jacket from the small desk by the trailer door. He smiled prettily, meeting JR’s eyes, and cocked his head slightly as the younger man gazed at him. JR couldn’t stop looking at the Omega’s thick, strong neck. Ian smirked, knowingly, his eyes dropping to look down the length of JR’s body, stopping at his groin. Ian couldn’t miss that JR was hard, his knot sitting tight at the base.

“ _Hmmm_ …maybe next time,” the Omega said, wistfully.

JR felt his face heat up; he was too old to blush but this was definitely a blush-worthy situation.

“I hope to see you again soon, Jay.”

He thought that probably wouldn’t be a good idea. If he was smart, if he wanted to save the rest of his dignity and sanity, he should quit the show and get the hell out of town. Something sharp clenched in his belly when he looked at the Omega. He had a feeling that Ian Bohen was going to be a huge distraction in his life, one that JR couldn’t afford.

Instead, he nodded solemnly, and smiled. “Me, too.”

Later, when he was back in LA, he rode his bike for hours, trying to get the Omega off his mind. He swam laps in his pool, pushing his body to exhaustion. He pulled and replanted every bush in his back yard. He ran a fucking marathon on his treadmill. He went to the clubs and fucked his way through an endless line of Betas and Omegas, taking both men and women into his bed, but nothing he did could sate the need churning through his body. He had to work this out of his system before he went back to Georgia. Thankfully, he didn’t share any scenes with Ian, but he knew that Ian enjoyed visiting the set and hanging out with the cast on his off days. There was a good chance that he’d bump into the Omega again, simply because they were a tight-knit group of people – a pack, really – and all of them had made sure to include JR, to make sure that he felt their warmth and knew that they wanted him close, too.

Two weeks later, when he saw Ian again, JR was far more composed. They didn’t talk about it; and he carefully ignored the interested glances that Ian gave him. He was determined to create a friendship with the Omega; and eventually, to JR’s immense relief and disappointment, Ian stopped offering outright, and they both settled into a comfortable bond.

Linden looked at him thoughtfully, a kind smile on his handsome, rugged face. “I know you, Jay; he’s gotten under your skin. It’s only a matter of time when this carefully constructed… _whatever_ it is, will blow up in your face. And by then, it might be too late for you to be able to do anything about it.”

JR pulled off his sunglasses and gave Linden a very serious look. “I’d rather have his friendship than lose him completely.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still RPS; still fiction. 
> 
> Special guest RP characters: Jason Momoa, Nathan Fillion, Nick Wechsler, and Jill Wagner.

When JR came home after touring through the gorgeous savannas of South Africa, he caught up with all of his friends, except for Ian.

 

“Ian’s in Hawaii,” Tyler said, giving JR a careful look.

 

“Damn, I wish he would’ve waited for me, I would’ve flown out with him. I’ve been wanting to go to Hawaii while the waves were still pretty high,” he said, wistfully.

 

“He…went with someone. An Alpha.”

 

 _An Alpha_? JR raised his eyebrow, curiously. “Who?”

 

Tyler winced and made a face. “Uh…Jason…Jason Momoa. He’s really sweet and he’s been good to Ian so…”

 

He blinked at the Beta. “Ian went to Hawaii with Jason Momoa.”

 

“Yeah. They met at some party that Ian went to with Holland, who fangirled over Joss Whedon, who fanboyed over Chris Pratt, who fanboyed over Joe Flanagan, and Joe introduced Jason to Ian,” Tyler said, sighing deeply, a little starry-eyed. “I loved him on ‘ _Game of Thrones_.’ He’s going to be Aquaman, you know.” 

 

Of course he knew. Hollywood was a gossipy, nosy small town, especially for the people who worked within it. Most of them lived and worked in the thirty-mile radius of the infamous Studio Zone, the epicenter of Hollywood being West Beverly and North LaCienega. Within that short distance, JR had bumped into everyone from Ron Howard to Courtney Cox to former Sony studio chief Amy Pascal. It was inevitable. But JR met Jason on the water, impressed with his surfing skills and his calm attitude.

 

JR laughed. “Six degrees of Hollywood, huh?”

 

“Something like that. We all got a chance to meet him and Haley vouched for him. They worked on an indie last year; she said that he was a great guy and really easy to work with. Did you know that when he was younger, he studied art in Paris; and he studied Buddhism in Tibet. He seems like a really good Alpha, all laid back and into surfing and—“

 

“And another gravelly-voiced Alpha,” JR murmured, sighing softly.

 

“He took Ian surfing.”

 

JR took a deep, calming breath. There were many times when he and Tyler had tried to get Ian on a board, who just laughed off their attempts with claims to be a true “landlubber.” So of course it burned just a little that Ian would try with this _other_ Alpha.

 

“How did he do?”

 

Tyler grinned, shaking his head. “Wipe out; Ian wasn’t made to be on the water.”

 

That honestly didn’t make JR feel any better about it, though.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news…but I thought you’d like to know.”

 

Tyler looked so glum and so guilt-ridden that JR didn’t have the heart to tease him. “It’s okay, Hoech, Ian is his own Omega, he always has been. We’ve never…made any claims on each other.”

 

The younger man glanced up at him. “He wasn’t going to wait for you forever.”

 

“And I didn’t expect him to,” JR said, softly. “It’s okay, Hoech. Thanks for letting me know.”

 

“I didn’t want you to get blind-sided.”

 

Even though, yeah, JR kind of was, but that was fine. He’d deal with it.

 

He reached across the table and wrapped his hand behind Tyler’s neck, squeezing gently. “Don’t get yourself worked up about it. I’m okay with it. As long as Jason treats Ian right, that’s all that matters.”

 

JR had no other choice but to believe that. He was an Alpha; this wasn’t his first rodeo.

 

He’d deal with it.

 

***

 

Why the hell was it so bright? Did he fall asleep with the lamp light on or something?

 

He opened his eyes, shocked by the bright sunlight, and groaned, immediately regretting it. He rolled off the deck chair and landed ungracefully on the wood floor, his legs tangled with the quilt from his bed.

 

_How the hell did he end up out there?_

 

JR pulled his legs free of the quilt and groaned again, loud and full of complaint, picking up the quilt and walking into his living room.

 

Nick was crashed on the couch, snoring loudly. He was wearing only one shoe and his boxers; someone had taken a black Sharpie marker and written “revenge is best served hot and spicy” all over his bared foot and up his leg. JR smirked, clutching at his head as he tossed the quilt over his friend.

 

God, the house reeked and was a mess – bottles of beer crowded around every available space – how much did they drink last night? Jesus, he was wrecked; if he weren’t an Alpha, he was sure that he needed to be taken to the ER for alcohol poisoning.

 

JR grabbed the hand rail and slowly climbed his way upstairs. He heard faint snoring coming from his bedroom and wasn’t surprised to see Nathan crashing in his bed.

 

Damn it, of course Nate would take his bed and leave JR on the fucking deck chair all night.

 

He kicked the bed and Nathan buried his head under the pillow. “Filly, wake up.”

 

JR kicked the bed again.

 

“Fuck off,” he mumbled, sleepily.

 

“Why are you in my bed?” JR said, prodding at Nathan’s leg with his foot.

 

“It’s comfy. I took the red eye for this little shindig so I get the bed.”

 

“Shove over, Nate,” JR groused, reaching down and rolling Nathan to the other side of the California king. He dropped down in the warm spot and rubbed his face with his hands. “How much did we drink last night? I feel like shit.”

 

“Everything in your house; and then you called Posey and told him to deliver a case of bourbon,” Nathan said, jerking the sheets and covering his head with it. “You owe him five hundred bucks.”

 

“Shit,” JR muttered, reaching for the sheets and tugging part of them free from Nathan.

 

“Wechsler passed out first; he owes us two hundred each.”

 

JR chuckled, his memory from the night before coming back to him now. “You drew a giant penis on his back.”

 

Nathan laughed, deep and throaty, shaking the bed. “Wait until he sees what I drew on his ass.”

 

“Does he need to be on set today?”

 

“Nah…but don’t tell him about his new body art. It’ll be a nice surprise for his girlfriend.” Nathan said, snickering. “How’re you doing? You got a little maudlin around 2 AM. I had to hide our phones because you were threatening to call Bobo and declare your love for him.” He paused for a moment. “Well, there was talk about knotting his sweet ass for a week and filling him with your, and I quote _, your fat, thick Alpha cock and ten gallons of come_ , unquote. I thought it was quite eloquent and loving. I might not have stopped you in time for that, though. I think you left that on his voicemail.”

 

JR opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. “Fucking cunty bollocks.”

 

“It’s been two months since he started seeing Jason.”

 

“Wouldn’t be fair to get in the way now.”

 

Nathan turned on his side to face JR. “You want to cuddle a little?”

 

JR rolled his eyes and laughed when Nathan scooted across the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around him like an octopus. He patted Nathan’s arm. “Thanks, buddy, I mean that.”

 

Nathan squeezed him, nearly choking him, for a few seconds and crawled over him to get out of bed. He let out a pleased sound, stretching his arms over his head and going to his toes.

 

“Damn, I have to get back to New York,” he said, smiling down at JR.

 

“Give me a minute and I’ll take a shower and drive you to LAX.”

 

Nathan chuckled. “How about if I take a shower, you make me some food, and I’ll call for a cab?”

 

JR sat up and leaned against the headboard, pulling up his knees and propping his arms over them. “You got a deal.”

 

“What the fuck! What the hell is that? Guys! Jay!” They heard Nick yelling from downstairs. “Nate, I’m going to fucking kill you!”

 

Nathan laughed as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

 

“You fuckers!” Nick shouted. “This better come off!”

 

JR laughed, too, until his eyes started to tear up.

 

***

 

Later, after he gave Nathan a long hug and put him in a cab to LAX; after he helped Nick clean off the giant penis off Nick’s back – JR wasn’t going to mention Nathan’s parting gift on Nick’s ass; and after JR cleaned up his house, empty bottles going into the recycle bin, his phone vibrated on his work bench in the garage as he was cleaning his Honda.

 

Jill’s smiling face came up on the screen and he put her on speaker. “Hey, Jill, what’s up?”

 

She laughed, letting out an amused sigh. “I’m going to assume that this fascinating voicemail you left on my phone was not actually directed to me? Because if it is, then I accept, get the lube out, sweetheart, I will totally take your fat Alpha cock!”

 

JR dropped what was in his hand and picked up his phone. “Ohmygod, I swear, I am so sorry, that was not meant for you. That wasn’t meant for anyone.”

 

“ _Uhhhh-huh_ ,” she hummed, giving a throaty giggle. “Are you sure about that? I’ll be more than happy to forward that message to the appropriate person.”

 

“Terrible mistake my part; it’s not an excuse but I was drunk off my ass.”

 

Jill laughed. “I’m sure; I don’t think I’ve ever heard that kind of dirty talk out of your mouth in all the years that we’ve been friends.”

 

JR shook his head, leaning against the work bench. “Not my proudest moment.”

 

“Are you kidding? That was hot, babe, you should post that online. I’m sure there are hundreds of thousands of people out there who would make that their ring tone.”

 

“Please don’t,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Would you do me a favor and just delete it?”

 

“Oh, honey,” she said, softly, the tone changing to something kind. “I already have. I know the last few weeks haven’t been easy on you, but man, you are killing yourself over this. If you just talk to Bobo—“

 

“It’s not going to happen. He’s really happy with Jason.”

 

Jill was quiet for a long moment, a soft sigh echoing in his ear. “Jay, whatever you think is going on with Ian and Jason – it’s not what you think. They’re just friends.”

 

“They’re always together—“

 

Jill laughed. “Oh Jay, you are so blind. Jason’s married; he’s not fooling around with Ian. Seriously, they’re just friends. I thought you would’ve figured it out by now.”

 

JR frowned. _Just friends? Jason’s married?_ “Figured what out?”

 

Jill was silent.

 

“Figured out what?”

 

“That Ian’s been trying to make you jealous.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The exciting conclusion! 
> 
> Warning: SEX! Blowjobs, rimming, fucking, knotting, biting, and a lot of laughter. And really schmoopy, fluffy ending!

“Jason’s been mated and married to Lisa Bonet for years. He’s probably one of the happiest Alphas in Hollywood. How did you not know that?”  

“I don’t follow tabloid trash; there’s not a lot of gossip on Momoa anyway.” JR frowned, chewing on his bottom lip. “How do you know that there isn’t something going on anyway? It’s not unusual for an Alpha to take on a second Omega in a stable family bond.”

“ _Mmmm_ …would **you** take on two Omegas? Though I have to remind you that Ian has a jealous streak a mile long and he’s possessive of his lovers.”

JR didn’t think he had enough energy to bond with **two** Omegas, though he could see the appeal.

Jill chuckled. “Sweetie, it’s all fake. There’s nothing going on between them. Ian asked Jason – Ian asked a few of us to play along.”

JR was stunned, trying to wrap his mind around what Jill just said; he blinked and then frowned. “He what?”

Jill let out a long sigh. “Look, this has gone on long enough, especially after that last voicemail – damn, maybe I should’ve let Ian listen to it, maybe you’d both stop being such huge idiots.” JR grimaced, shaking his head. “Jay, I don’t want to get in the middle of your business with Ian, but you have got to know that he’s wanted you from the first moment you two met.” Her voice turned soft and kind. “You wanted him, too, from what Ian and Holland have told me about that meeting.”

JR made a noise of protest. “That wasn’t my finest hour as an Alpha, Jill. I was completely out of control and out of line.”

“And you’re the one who pulled away from him and he respected that, sweetie. We all thought you were just being a good Alpha, a gentleman – which you are, both, don’t get me wrong – but we thought you’d come around by now, but it’s been years. If you’re not going to claim him or mate him or knot him or any of that, you really need to tell Ian now and let him go. He’s waited long enough for you and he needs to move on if you don’t want him.”

“If I don’t—“ JR huffed, furiously. “Are you fucking kidding me? If I don’t want him? I fucking want him! I’ve always wanted him but I didn’t want to risk our friendship!”

Jill laughed, throaty and knowing. “ _Ohhh_ , trust me, babe, you’re not going to fuck up with Ian. That boy has been ripe for you from the beginning. I’m surprised he hadn’t tried something sooner.”

He bit his lip and breathed through his nose, calming the sense of urgency and anger steaming through his veins. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose.

“Okay,” he said, breathing out deeply. “So Ian wrangled all of our friends to play along in his little game to get my attention. Okay. I can work with that.”

JR thought about the waves of guilt that came off of Tyler and realized that it wasn’t because he was feeling guilty for telling JR about Ian’s new relationship with Jason, it was because Tyler was feeling guilty for **lying** to JR. And JR couldn’t tell that Tyler was lying to him because the words he chose weren’t lies.

_“He wasn’t going to wait for you forever.”_

“He has my attention. My full and undivided attention,” he growled, a smirk forming on his lips. Ian wanted to get his attention, then he’d get it.

_Ohhhh, that sneaky little Omega was going to get it._

JR was going to pin him down, bite his neck, knot his ass and Ian was going to get it long and hard—

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Jill said, worriedly. “You’re not going to flip out are you?”

JR chuffed out a low laugh. “I’m not going to flip out, I promise.”

In fact, he felt clearer, like he had gotten his perspective back. He knew it was because his Alpha instincts were swimming through his mind, ready to make a claim on an Omega who wanted him. He started putting together a plan.

“I want you to call everyone who’s been in on this with Ian; you’re all going to help me now,” he said, putting his Alpha voice to good use. “I’ll deal with Jason myself.”

Jill chuckled. “ _Ohhhhh_ …Alpha, got me all shivering in my shoes. We can have a cookout at your house…and then you can spank us.”

He narrowed his eyes and grinned. “Yes. That’s perfect.”

***

Normally, JR would enjoy being chased by Ian; he would love to play the kind of mating games that Ian had set in motion. There was something exceptionally thrilling for an Alpha to be pursued by a Beta or Omega, ripe for claiming and mating. And JR could admit that he was rather spoiled as an Alpha; he was far too indolent and hedonistic in many aspects of his life to be an effective predator. Sure, he could find someone to fuck when he needed it, but he was, secretly, a giant wolf who loved lazy days and getting his belly rubbed. He liked being chased; he liked being caught even more, when it was the right lover.

_Jason Momoa grinned sheepishly as he sat down across from JR at Urth Caffe. “So I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”_

_“Oh yeah,” JR said, raising his eyebrows, a warm smile curling his lips._

_“Bourne, don’t kick my ass, all right?”_

_JR laughed, leaning back in his chair. “I didn’t even consider it.”_

_“You were going to let that Omega slip right through your fingers?”_

_“If I believed for one second that you weren’t the kind of Alpha I believe you to be, I would’ve said something, trust me.”_

_Jason nodded, smiling thoughtfully at him. “Thanks, man. I have to tell you, though, he was hard to resist. I’ve been mated and married for over eight years now; I was **this close** to asking Lisa if we could bring Ian in as a second Omega. She liked him a lot, too; she probably would’ve said yes. My kids adore him. I would’ve made him a good Alpha, given him a family.” _

_JR smiled at the younger Alpha, accepting the meaning behind his words. “You know, Ian probably would’ve loved it just as much.”_

_“You’re the only Alpha for him, though,” Jason told him, warmly. “Don’t be too hard on him. He said that he was desperate for your attention and he was willing to sink to the lowest of mating habits to get it.”_

_He sipped his coffee, eyeing Jason over the rim. “Don’t worry about Ian; I’m a sure thing. I always have been; he just doesn’t know it yet. But he will.”_

_Jason made a face, clapping his large hands in amusement. “Oh man…when the two of you get together…damn…it’s going to be intense.”_

That the seeds of this game started in Ian’s clever mind didn’t surprise JR, not in hindsight. He could see better now all the instances where Ian made overtures, showing JR his openness for more. Ian was less obvious about his desires and kept his flirting and teasing to where it was friendly and appropriate; but there was always an opening, if JR had simply accepted and given Ian permission for more.

Well, JR might be slow on the uptake, but he was no fool. He would accept Ian’s invitation and give him permission to pursue JR.

***

After his friends were _properly_ chastised for playing a mating game on JR, he gleefully recruited them as his accomplices to help him drive Ian to distraction. The first thing they had to do was find a perfectly good reason for why JR had to crash at Ian’s house for a couple of weeks.

“You had a house fire,” Holland said, giving JR a piercing look. He had to admit that even he found her a little intimidating. “That’ll play well on Ian’s nesting instincts.”

JR met her gaze. “I am not burning down my house, Holland.”

“Your house is getting fumigated,” Dylan chimed in, smiling.

“Why would that take a couple of weeks, though?” Tyler said, cocking his head. “Maybe a day or two at most.”

“Hoech, I have no idea,” Dylan said, laughing. “Britt and I just hire people to do stuff at our house. Or I call my mom and ask her.”

“You’re renovating your basement,” Jill suggested, smiling.

JR rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a basement.”

“You’re getting a basement put in! That’s why it’ll take a couple of weeks.”

Tyler made a face. “I think that requires for the whole house to be taken down first?” He gave JR a sympathetic look. “Sorry, Jay, but it looks like every idea we have includes destroying your home.”

JR laughed; he appreciated that Tyler was always trying to be the reasonable one in their group.

“If Jay was really serious, he’d follow through,” she said, snickering.

“Look, people, Ian isn’t stupid; none of these ideas are going to work on him. He’s going to see through them and then he’s going to get really suspicious why JR lied to him in the first place. **Everyone** knows that JR doesn’t lie and then Ian will get pissed,” Holland said, raising her perfectly arched eyebrow. “Do you remember the last time Ian Bohen was pissed?” They all made a horrified face. “Exactly my point.”

“Then what do you suggest?” JR said, curiously. “You’re his best friend. What reason would Ian believe—“

“Ohmygod, who cares? It’s Ian! He doesn’t need a reason for **you** to show up at his house and ask to crash in his guest room for two weeks,” she said, rolling her eyes.

They looked at each other and then at JR.

“Actually, she’s right,” Jill said, chuckling.

Tyler nodded, encouragingly. “Ian wouldn’t care; he’d just be happy that you wanted to be at his house.”

“Go and get your Omega, dude,” Dylan said, cheerfully. He held up his hand in the air, amber eyes widening meaningfully. “Don’t leave an Alpha bro hanging, Jay.”

JR slapped Dylan’s palm, chuckling. “All right then, that’s settled, all I need to do is pack.”

Holland reached out and grabbed his wrist, polished nails digging into his flesh. “I tell you this as another Alpha and as Ian’s best friend: Don’t hurt him, JR; don’t fuck around with him. Not this time. He’s been in love with you since you pinned him against the wall of your trailer and scented him. I don’t want to see him get hurt over this.”

He smiled, turning his arm and taking her hand gently into his. “Noted. I love him, too; I’m going to make an honest Omega out of him, I promise.”

***

**_Day 1_ **

Ian opened the door, a warm but puzzled smile on his face. “Hey, JR…and you brought suitcases?”

“Hey, can I crash here with you for a couple of weeks?”

“Sure,” he said, slowly. “The guest room is clean, but if you need anything, you can find it in the linen closet. So what’s—“

JR laughed, walking into Ian’s house and giving him a one-armed hug. “Thanks, Bobo, I really appreciate this. I know it’s zero notice, but I figured that if anyone was willing to let me crash unexpectedly, it would be you. I swear, I’ll stay out of your way, you won’t even know I’m here. And if you and Jason need some private time, just tell me and I’ll go and hang out with Hoech or Jill.”

He headed up the stairs and heard Ian close the door, following him up to the second floor.

“Of course, you’re always welcomed here, Jay. I just thought—“

JR took the guest room that was right next to Ian’s master bedroom, dropping his suitcase on the floor and turning around to grin at a puzzled, surprised Ian.

“Okay, but—“

“Hey, you mind if we chat a bit later? I’d really like to take a shower and crash for a couple of hours. Let me tell you, it’s been a crazy kind of week for me and I could use some down time,” he said, earnestly.

JR could see the exact moment when Ian caved in.

“Sure, whatever you need,” Ian said, sighing deeply.

“Thanks,” JR murmured, closing the guest room door gently on Ian’s face.

He stifled his giggles and listened at the door. He could hear Ian mumbling to himself and the telltale beeps and chimes of his cellphone.

_“Hoech, hey—no, everything’s fine. JR just showed up at my house, is he—is everything okay with him? No, he was just acting a little weird…”_

He knew Tyler would have his back and ease Ian’s mind without giving up the game. JR snickered and fell on the bed, tucking his hands under his neck and grinning up at the ceiling. The next couple of weeks were going to be terribly fun.

***

**_Day 2_ **

JR sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen, his nose following the lovely smell of coffee. He saw Ian staring blearily into his mug, leaning against the counter. JR thought it was adorable that Ian wasn’t a morning person.

“Morning, Bobo.”

“Morning—“

He grinned, completely ignoring the fact that Ian’s mouth was slightly open, his blue eyes slipping up and down the length of JR’s body, still damp in places from his hot shower. The plush white towel was slung low on JR’s hips. If he shifted the wrong way, the towel would inevitably fall off. JR didn’t think they were quite there yet; he had to get Ian primed for more.

“Coffee?” JR said, innocently. “You always make the best.”

Ian recovered smoothly, picking up an empty mug and filling it with coffee, black with one Truvia, handing it to JR.

“Thanks,” he said, leaning on the counter across from Ian, taking a long, careful sip. He made an obscene moan, letting the sound rumble deep in his chest, eyes closing. “ _Mmmmm_ …that’s the way I like it.”

“I…I have to…make a phone call. Excuse me,” Ian said, hurrying out of the kitchen.

JR smirked, shaking his head and staring at the floor. _Really,_ he thought, cheerfully, _that was just too easy._

***  

**_Day 3_ **

JR made it a habit to brush against Ian every chance he had:

Brushing against Ian while in the kitchen, moving around the generously wide, open space as if only one person fit in the area at a time.

Fitting his groin against Ian’s ass while reaching above him to open cabinets, pretending he didn’t remember where something was.

Laughing freely and putting his hands on Ian’s hips, shifting him from where JR needed to be at that moment.

He could see the flush covering the back of Ian’s neck, the tips of his ears turning red; the way Ian’s blue eyes would follow him, a little furrow between his eyebrows as Ian tried to gauge just what it was that JR was up to, but unable to come to terms that it was actual flirting because JR didn’t openly flirt with Ian.

***

**_Day 4_ **

JR was moving into the high lunge crescent pose when Ian made his way into the living room. He absolutely loved the way that the afternoon sun came into the room. It created such a warm and cozy spot and JR put himself in the center of it, feeling the sunlight on his skin, keeping his muscles warm.

“Shit,” Ian hissed, under his breath, stopping on the edge of the room.

JR grinned at him, lowering down to a low lunge, both of his arms raised above his head. “Hey, Ian, want to do some yoga with me?”

“Why…why are you naked?” Ian said, his eyes flitting everywhere in the room, trying not to rest on any part of JR’s body as he moved into a very _suggestive_ pose.

“I like feeling free, it’s the only way to do yoga,” he said, putting his feet together and going into a half forward bend, stretching out his lower back, the back muscles of his legs, and his hips. JR gave a throaty moan, sinking lower into the pose until his nose was touching his knees. “ _Yeahhhhh_ …that’s the spot.”

“Jesus Christ,” Ian muttered, rushing out of the room.

JR was pretty sure that his ass looked excellent in that position.

***

JR wandered into the living room to see Ian sprawled out on the couch, a bottle of beer balanced on his thigh. He looked up at JR, eyes flicking up and down JR’s bared chest to his hips where the elastic band of his low slung pajama pants clung to his hip bones.

“What’re you watching?”

“Nothing; I was just channel-surfing, couldn’t sleep.”

JR sat down next to him, sprawling so that he was close but not too close. He let out a happy, contented sigh, and turned his head to look over at Ian.

“Did you want to watch something?” Ian said, ever the good host.

“Nah, whatever you land on.”

Ian flipped through the channels, giving a 5-second commentary to whatever came on screen. JR chuckled, completely amused by the fact that Ian did actually have something specific to say, no matter what channel he flipped to.

“Oh, I like this movie,” he said, stopping on _Snowpiercer_.

“Cool,” JR said, agreeably. It didn’t matter what they were watching, not for what JR had planned.

He could tell that Ian was a little tense when JR sat down, but as he got into the movie, mumbling here and there about the scene or the acting or the lighting, JR slowly and incrementally slid closer towards Ian, his eyes falling closed, as his head fell against Ian’s shoulder.

He could almost hear Ian’s heartbeat jump, his shoulder tensing slightly. JR kept his breathing level and deep, waiting for Ian to relax again. About ten minutes later, Ian was sinking back against the couch cushions, his shoulder going lax, and JR let out a soft moan, turning his face closer to Ian’s neck.

Ian’s breathing sped up and JR could scent the arousal coming off of Ian. JR let out a low grumble of approval, completely turning his chest against Ian’s side now. JR thought he could actually fall asleep against Ian, so comfortable against the Omega’s warmth. They had many years of traveling in close quarters together so it wasn’t uncommon for one of them to fall asleep on the other.

“Jay?” Ian whispered, unmoving.

“Huh?”

“If you’re going to fall asleep, go upstairs,” Ian said, nudging with his shoulder, gently. “Come on, your neck and back will thank me in the morning. Go to bed, Jay.”

“Muh…kay.”

JR inhaled deeply, purposely brushing his nose against Ian’s skin where the collar of his tee-shirt was pulled loose. He sighed and got to his feet, stretching out his arms and twisting his hips slightly, first one way then the other way, and then let out a pleased groan. He turned and gave Ian a sleepy smile.

“Nite, Bobo.”

“Good night,” Ian said, softly.

***

**_Day 5_ **

Because JR wasn’t a complete asshole, he left the house to go grocery shopping and made dinner for them. He knew Ian was partial to Italian, so JR made him Orecchiette with mini chicken meatballs, arugula salad with mandarin oranges, and went to three different stores until he found the perfect chocolate gelato for dessert. Ian broke out his favorite red wine to go with dinner and the two of them sat companionably at the kitchen island, talking about Ian’s short film project idea.

“So, not that I mind you’re here, but are you going to tell me why you moved into my guest room?”

JR smiled, shrugging. “I couldn’t stay at my place.”

Ian narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his wine. “Vague, not really an answer.”

He nodded, taking another bite of his gelato. “So how are you and Jason doing these days? You don’t see him very often. Is he busy filming or something?”

“ _Hmm…”_ Ian murmured, staring JR in the eyes. “Something like that.”

“Is he treating you well? I mean, he took you to Hawaii a couple of months ago and he’s trying to teach you how to surf,” JR said, casually. “Is he being a good Alpha?”

Ian gave him an interested look. “And what makes a good Alpha?”

“Respects you as a person, not just as an Omega; treats you like an equal because you are his equal; gives you a lot of affection because everyone knows how much you love it; knots you until you stop overanalyzing everything,” he said, easily. “So, are you getting what you need from him?”

Ian blushed, looking away. When he turned back to meet JR’s eyes, Ian smirked. “Now, Jay, you know I don’t kiss and tell.”

***

**_Day 6_ **

JR was pleased with the way that things were going. He had lulled Ian into a false sense of security and it was time to up the ante, so to speak.

The layout of Ian’s second floor put the guest room JR took next to Ian’s master bedroom, which took over the whole rear of the house. One of the master bedroom windows was along the same wall as the guest room balcony. He knew how much Ian liked sleeping with the windows opened and the ceiling fan whirling on low. JR also liked sleeping with a breeze so he was glad that he left the sliding glass door open before he went to bed.

It was nearly 1 AM and JR slipped out of bed, leaning against the wall nearest the balcony sliding doors. He pushed down his pajama pants, already half hard with what he was planning to do. He licked across the palm of his hand a couple of times and wrapped his hand around his very interested cock and stroked himself quickly.

This wasn’t the time to get creative; he wanted to get off and get off fast and loud. He was pretty certain that Ian would be able to hear him – and if not, well, JR needed to get off anyway, living in such close quarters with Ian all week. JR closed his eyes and braced his shoulders against the wall. He reached down with his other hand to curl around his balls, squeezing them gently as his hand worked his hard cock at the head.

He sank into his favorite fantasy of Ian: on his knees, mouth wet and eyes wide as he looked up at JR, throat relaxed as he let JR fuck into his mouth, lips pressed tight around the head as he sucked and licked and sucked— _and ohhh fuck_ , he was going to come pretty fast, letting out a throaty grunt.

He scratched the blunt nail of his thumb across the wet, sensitive slit, not bothering to muffle his loud groan, his thighs trembling. JR liked a little pain with his pleasure; he wondered if Ian did, too. Or did Ian like to be touched gently, caressed and soothed, building up his pleasure from a slow burn; or would he let JR hold him down and stay still and let JR have him, hard and fast. It didn’t matter, JR would give him both and more if Ian begged for it—

And that’s when he heard it, the sound of a muffled moan being cut off abruptly, coming from Ian’s window.

JR groaned, coming into his fist, thick and wet, his fingers stroking through it as he squeezed the head, wringing every last bit of pleasure from his cock, breathlessly. He panted for a few moments and then smiled in the darkness of his room, his free hand braced against the wall. He laughed softly to himself at how completely ridiculous this was – two grown men, more than likely consenting adults, jerking off furtively in the dark in separate rooms when they could be doing it together, along with a number of other erotic things. He slowed his breathing, trying to listen for more of Ian’s moans, but Ian must’ve finished himself off silently, JR heard nothing more.

With a disappointed sigh, he pushed himself off the wall and walked into the en suite bathroom. He could’ve just washed himself off but he opted for a short, hot shower instead, feeling loose but slightly unsatisfied. He consoled himself with the knowledge that in a few days, he would be able to curl Ian against his body and share pleasure with **his** Omega.  

***

**_Day 7_ **

JR pushed himself to do twenty-five laps in Ian’s pool, burning through his excessive energy. He wasn’t surprised to find that Ian was avoiding him after last night. JR decided that it would be best to give Ian his space and he eased back on his flirting and teasing.

He shook the water from his head and ran his hands through his hair, squeezing the wetness out. He pulled himself out of the shallow end and pushed off his blue swim trunks, picking them up and wringing the water from the fabric. With a happy sigh, he positioned the deck chair so that it caught the late morning sunlight and was in perfect view of the living room and Ian’s bedroom.

Never let it be said that JR didn’t know how to show off his best assets. He pulled on his aviator sunglasses and arranged the towels on the cushion-covered deck chair, and sank down on the sun warmed cushions, heaving a pleased sigh. He raised his arms over his head and got comfortable.

_This was the life,_ he thought, drowsily.

Of course, this life would be eminently better if his Omega would come out of hiding and join him on the deck chair, but that would be for later.

Feeling generous with incentive, JR stroked his hand down over his chest, making it seem like he was just casually touching himself. He knew Ian was watching him from somewhere in the house, he could feel Ian’s piercing eyes on his skin, prickling deliciously along his nerves. Over the week living with Ian, JR had instinctively fallen into synch with Ian’s emotions, his moods, his way of puttering around his house, sometimes energetic and thrumming with happiness, other times trembling with anxiousness. Even though he knew that they shared similar traits in companionship and traveled well together, JR realized that they were very well suited to living together; they knew when to give each other space and they were welcoming when the other wanted quiet company. Ian’s presence calmed JR; and Ian had said on more than one occasion that he loved having JR there, always accessible to bounce off all of his crazy ideas at any time.

JR wanted to touch him, soothe him, but he knew he wasn’t allowed yet. Despite the teasing, he was still within the bounds of friendly affection. JR was operating under the presumption that Ian had an Alpha; and JR wasn’t the kind of man to take from another.

He continued to touch himself, drawing his hand down his chest to his stomach, rubbing his lower belly with the palm of his hand. He felt his cock twitch in interest, but this wasn’t about getting hard. It was just easing into touch, letting Ian follow the path of his hand, demonstrating to Ian how JR liked to touch, long smooth strokes and gentle caresses. He cupped his hand over his cock and around his balls, sighing deeply. He turned his head slightly, eyes hidden under his sunglasses, and he looked up to see Ian standing at his bedroom window, partially hidden behind the curtains.

There were a lot of expressions that JR was expecting to see on Ian’s face – longing, desire, need, appreciation – so he was surprised and also a little disturbed to see that Ian was staring at JR in fury. He could see that Ian’s eyes were narrowed, his lips pressed tight into a thin line, and his hand bunching up the curtains in his grip. That was not the look of a man who wanted to lick along JR’s skin; that was the look of a man who wanted to rip JR’s heart out.

JR kept his face turned towards the house, keeping still like he was taking a nap. He watched Ian for long minutes, the fury still etched on the Omega’s face, until he disappeared from JR’s view. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it – did he push Ian too hard; was Ian starting to crack under the pressure? JR didn’t want this to hurt Ian, that was the farthest from what he wanted to do; but now, he couldn’t help but think that he should end the mating games, to come clean with the Omega and to get Ian’s permission to claim him.

***

**_Day 8_ **

JR had to hand it to Ian, he was proving to be difficult to crack.

But on the eighth night, JR heard Ian stomp down the stairs, slamming the door to the garage. He walked to the front window and saw Ian’s car pull out of the drive way, a bit recklessly, until he shifted gears and sped down the street.

He wondered if there was an emergency, but Ian would’ve told JR – would’ve asked JR to go with him – so JR preened a little that it was probably due to the fact that Ian had finally cracked. He knew he should feel bad about it, and maybe it was cruel of him to take advantage of Ian like this, but it made his stomach tighten with heat and want. JR would give Ian a couple of hours to cool his heels and when Ian returned home, JR would put them both out of their misery and tell him the truth.

***

Around eleven, while JR was enjoying the leftover chocolate gelato from a few nights ago and leaning against the kitchen counter wearing a loose tee-shirt and pajama pants, he looked up to see Ian stalk into the room, hair mussed and face flushed.

He threw his keys on the floor and glared at JR.

JR scowled, scenting the smell of sex coming off of Ian.

“I want to know what the hell is going on,” Ian said, enunciating each word through clenched teeth.

“Did you just have sex?” JR said, dropping the bowl noisily on the counter.

“Yes!” Ian shouted at him, his lips curving into a mean sneer. “I’ve been horny the whole week so I went out and got fucked, but it didn’t do anything for me! I couldn’t get off, and the whole time I was thinking about you. And then, here’s the topper, when I yelled your name, the guy got a little annoyed and didn’t bother finishing me off. So yes, I had sex! And I want to know what the fuck is going on, Jay!”

JR growled, grabbing Ian by the shoulders and pinning him against the counter. He pressed his nose against Ian’s neck and inhaled deeply, smelling the touch of the other man – a Beta, not an Alpha – still lingering on Ian’s sweaty skin. He felt Ian inhale sharply as he pressed his teeth against Ian’s jaw, grabbing Ian’s wrists and holding them behind his lower back. Ian could’ve wriggled away at any time, but he let out a deep sigh and melted against JR. Even under the scent of the other man, JR could taste Ian’s lust and need and anger underneath, intoxicating scents that belonged to the Omega and made JR’s head swim.

“You smell like a Beta,” JR said, nipping at Ian’s earlobe. “Who was he?”

Ian swallowed. “He wasn’t anyone important.”

“You’d smell better if an Alpha claimed you.”

“Yeah,” Ian murmured, agreeably. “I would.”

He turned slightly, pressing his leg between Ian’s thighs, his pelvis against Ian’s hard cock. “If I got on my knees and put my nose **here** ,” he said, meaningfully, as Ian moaned, pressing back against JR. “I’d smell him on you, wouldn’t I?”

“Christ,” Ian muttered, shoving his hips urgently against JR.

JR chuckled, letting go of Ian’s wrist and sliding his hand across his hip. He pulled open Ian’s tight black jeans and slid his hand inside, curling his fingers around Ian’s cock, stroking him. He grabbed a handful of Ian’s hair with his other hand, pulling Ian’s face up and looking into his blue eyes. JR grinned as he stroked him again, thoroughly enjoying the dazed look on Ian’s face, the way his mouth was open, panting slightly. He pulled his hand off Ian’s cock and brought it up to his face, smelling his palm, eyes fixed on Ian’s mortified expression.

“You didn’t let him suck you?” He said, not smelling anything but Ian. “I don’t smell anyone else on your cock.”

“Jesus, quit doing that,” Ian mumbled, looking away. He sighed, closing his eyes. “I went to get fucked, not—“

JR kissed him, pushing his tongue into Ian’s soft, welcoming mouth. Ian’s hands clung to his hips, moving up under his loose tee-shirt, fingers digging into JR’s back. He moaned, sucking on JR’s tongue.

“Go upstairs, take a shower,” JR told him, nipping at Ian’s bottom lip, his hands curling into Ian’s hair. “I want you kneeling on your bed, naked.”

Ian blinked, wincing. “I—what about Jason?”

JR grabbed his chin and turned his face up so he could look into Ian’s eyes. “I’m beyond playing games with you now, Ian. I know you’re not with anyone.” He watched as Ian’s eyes widened as comprehension flooded his mind. “It’s about time that you had the attention of the right Alpha.”

He wasn’t surprised to see Ian’s eyes dilate, becoming nearly black with just a thin ring of blue. Ian licked his lips and JR brushed his mouth teasingly across them.

“Go upstairs now, Ian.”

JR stepped back and watched as Ian pretty much ran across the kitchen to the stairs, thumping up the steps and down the hall to his bedroom. He had no doubt that Ian would do exactly as JR said – smiling in approval when he heard the shower start – and JR took a deep breath, sighing deeply, getting himself under control. The aggression was due to the fact that he had scented another man on Ian; but once Ian washed off all the scents, JR would spend hours scenting Ian and marking Ian as his own.

Seeing the keys on the floor, JR picked them up to put them on the counter. He put the dirty dishes into the sink to wash later. He decided to walk through the house, shutting off lights and checking to make sure the doors were locked. He took his time, breathing slowly and deeply, tamping down the excitement of knowing that his Omega was just upstairs, waiting for him.

He walked upstairs and heard Ian’s shower end, but instead of going right for Ian’s bedroom, JR stopped in the guest room to plug his phone into its charger. He shucked off his pajama pants and shirt, and took a deep breath, walking back into the hallway and to Ian’s bedroom.

This time, JR sucked in his breath when he saw Ian kneeling on the bed, naked, his cock pressing tight against his lower belly. Ian licked his lips as he looked JR up and down, his hands sliding up his own thighs.

“Well, Alpha, what’re you waiting for?” Ian said, holding his hands open by his side, much like the way he had the first time JR met him in his trailer.

JR stood at the edge of the bed and grinned. “Fuck, you really are gorgeous, Ian.”

“I know,” he said, tartly.

They both laughed at the absurdity of the moment, breaking the odd tension between them. JR reached out and cupped his hands around Ian’s neck, gently urging him closer towards him. Ian knee-walked to the edge of the bed, his hands steady on JR’s hips, and his fingertips pressed in deep into JR’s skin, marking him.

“This is a long time coming?”

Ian snickered, rolling his eyes. “Come again?”

JR laughed, feeling something loosen in his chest, filling him with warmth. “I’ve always been yours.”

“Took you long enough to figure it out,” he said, smiling widely. “How did you know about Jason?”

JR chuckled, stroking his hand down Ian’s hipbone. “Jill finally told me.”

Ian blinked at him, smiling. “You really didn’t figure it out?”

“I had no idea,” he said, truthfully. “Maybe if you had kept it up longer, I might have figured it out. But then, I might have been too bitter and angry by that point to do anything about it.”

He met Ian’s eyes, there was no hiding and no turning back. JR was going to claim his Omega tonight and he felt secure in the knowledge that Ian wanted the same thing; maybe they were both desperate for it after waiting for so long.

“It was **so** stupid of me,” Ian said, sighing. “Were you mad?”

“No, not really; mostly surprised, and then I was relieved,” he said, chuckling. He pinched both of Ian’s salmon colored nipples, grinning when Ian gave a little yelp. JR noted that Ian didn’t pull away and he tucked that knowledge away to experiment with later. “Though, when Jill told me who else was involved, I might have threatened to spank them.”

That made Ian snort. “Shit, did you spank Holland?”

“Of course not. She would’ve gutted me with her fingernails,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Though…I don’t know if I should tell you this and keep this to yourself, but Hoechlin asked to be spanked, for lying to me. He was so guilt-ridden; he said that he needed some kind of punishment to get over it, even though I told him that I wasn’t angry with him.”

JR curled his hand around Ian’s cock, squeezing it firmly. He rubbed the heel of his hand against the head, spreading the pre-come around on the tip. Ian’s thighs trembled as he gave a thrust with his hips.

Ian opened his mouth and moaned. “ _Ohmygod_ …I…I would’ve liked to have seen that.”

JR smirked. “He took it beautifully.”

He saw Ian’s smile widened and JR could see the wheels turning in Ian’s head, getting lost in his thoughts – no doubt they were all naughty. JR reached behind Ian and gave him a light smack on his ass.

“Be present with me.”

Ian gave a little pout, a glint of amusement in his eyes. “You’re the one talking about spanking Hoechlin with your hand on my dick, how do you expect me to _not_  fantasize about that?”

“I think we can safely say that the games between us are over,” JR told him, stroking his hand gently over the ass he smacked, then reaching down with both hands to rub his palms over the slope and curves of his firm ass.

Ian smirked. “What’s wrong, Alpha, jealous?

JR could’ve laughed it off, but he chose not to. He wanted Ian to see him vulnerable, that he had that right. “About Jason? Yeah, I was. I was so jealous that I went on a fucking bender and Nick had to call Nathan to fly out from New York to keep me from doing something stupid.”

“I’m… _ohmygod_ , Jay, I’m sorry,” he said, frowning. “If I knew that it would make you feel like that, I would’ve owned up to it a lot sooner.”

JR tucked his chin and stared at Ian. “Don’t worry, I’m going to make you pay for it in spades.”

Ian chuckled, moving his hands up JR’s chest, dangling his wrists over JR’s shoulders. “Bring it, Alpha, show me what you got.”

A challenge of that nature deserved a proportionate response. 

He pushed Ian gently but firmly down on the bed, grabbing him under the knees and arranging him into the position that JR wanted him in. Ian laughed, delightedly, grinning up at him. JR growled and ran his hands down the soft skin of Ian’s inner thighs, looking down between them at his cock. It was hard and thick, the head narrow and with a distinctive flared rim, perfect for JR to anchor his fingers for when stroked him off, or when he decided to suck him, giving his lips a place to wrap under while he worked over the tip with his tongue…

Fighting back his instinct to put his mouth on Ian’s cock, JR trailed light kisses from the inside of his knee to his thigh, licking across the delicate skin where his thigh met his groin. Ian moved up to his elbows, moaning softly as JR sucked a gentle hickey on his thigh. They both looked at the blossoming dark pink mark on his pale skin and JR smiled up at him as he mouthed Ian’s balls, gently taking one into his mouth and sucking lightly.

“Fucking Christ,” Ian muttered, falling on his back. He whimpered unabashedly, arching against JR’s mouth.

JR pulled off, letting his lips tug on the loose skin before moving to the other ball and licking and mouthing it. He sucked on that one, too, enjoying the way that Ian was sinking into the sensation, breathing quickly, moans coming from his mouth.

“You’re a fucking tease, Jay.”

“Haven’t even gotten started yet,” he told Ian, chuckling deeply. He ran the flat of his tongue from the base of Ian’s cock, following the thick vein and feeling it twitch and jump against his lips. He looked up to see Ian’s head arched back, one hand in the air, fingers curled in tight like he was holding on to an invisible rope. JR took the head into his mouth and licked across the slit, tasting the pre-come and memorizing the musky scent of him.

Ian’s hands reached down to JR’s hair, fingers moving through the short strands. JR made an amused sound knowing that Ian wouldn’t have anything to grab onto.

_“Come on, come on, come on…”_

He slipped his mouth down further, licking up the shaft, and looked up when he felt one of Ian’s hands tugging urgently at the short stands of his hair.

“Just—keep playing with the head, it drives me fucking crazy,” Ian ordered, breathlessly.

JR sucked the head slowly, taking his time to lick around the rim, taste his pre-come, drawing it out. Ian shuddered, one of his hands falling to the duvet to grab the fabric.

“Later, I’m going to edge you for hours, listen to the sounds you’ll make, see if I can get you to beg,” he said, conversationally, trailing the tip of his tongue along the cockhead rim, finding that little spot and tickling it. “Beg me to let you come; I might have to tie you up.”

“Oh fuck, you’re going to do kinky dirty talk.”

JR laughed, his hands holding Ian’s thighs apart, and slipped his tongue into Ian’s ass.

“Fuck!” Ian shouted, jerking under him.

He wrapped his arms around Ian’s thighs and dragged him down to the edge of the bed as JR got to his knees on the carpet. He pushed his tongue as far into Ian as he could go, moaning when he felt the muscles clench around his tongue.

“Fuck Jay! Fuck! You—fucking fucker fuck!” Ian shouted, mindlessly.

JR found it hilarious and hot and he slowly pulled his tongue out, licking around the rim, spitting on it and rubbing the wetness around the hole as Ian squirmed and whined the whole time. He stood up and moved Ian up the bed slightly, grabbing him under his knees and pushing both of his legs back, opening him up even more.

“Not too sore?”

“Sore?”

“From earlier, with the Beta.”

Ian blinked and shook his head. “Not enough to stop, are you fucking kidding me? Just think of it as having loosened me up for you.”

“I’m going to knot you,” JR told him, looking into Ian’s half-slitted eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Make you come first, that’ll get you all nice and relaxed and primed for my knot,” he licked his fingers and them pressed them against the rim, pushing inside Ian’s heat slowly.

Ian groaned. “ _Ohmygod_ , Jay…”

“Okay?”

“Don’t stop, please!”

He bent down and ran the flat of his tongue between the cleft of his ass to his balls, mouthing them again and feeling them firm and tighten – he could tell that Ian needed to come – and then curled the tip of his tongue around the opening, pushing his tongue inside between his fingers, stretching him deftly.

Ian sucked in his breath and held it, before letting out a throaty whine. He looked up to see Ian watching him, panting desperately, eyes completely focused on JR’s mouth. He groaned against Ian’s flesh and drove his tongue deep into Ian, opening his mouth as wide as he could so he could shove more of his tongue inside.

“Jay, please! Please, please, Jesus, _please_!”

He pulled his tongue and fingers out and brushed his nose against Ian’s balls, licking up the shaft to wrap his lips around the head, sucking hard. His hands held down Ian’s hips, trying to keep him from bucking right through JR’s face, and he groaned, moving his mouth up and down on Ian, keeping up a smooth rhythm for Ian to fall into, sucking when he moved up, letting his tongue slip against that sensitive spot just under the head when he moved down.

Ian clenched his hand on JR’s shoulder, fingers biting down hard on his muscle. He tasted pre-come and felt Ian’s balls tighten even more and knew that Ian was about to come. He looked up just as Ian’s back arched, a shaky moan rattling out from his throat, a deep inhale, and stillness that lasted for a second before he shook apart, trembling as he fell back on the bed, gasping loudly.

JR sucked him through it, coating his tongue with Ian’s come, sharp and bitter. He swallowed and continued to suck and lick him, waiting for Ian to catch his breath, body twisting under him. Ian’s hands curled over JR’s head, caressing him. JR chuckled, looking up at Ian, who was grinning toothily up at the ceiling.

“Fuck,” he drawled, exhaling deeply.

“Good,” JR murmured, smiling. He purposely curled his hand around Ian’s cock, sliding a loose palm up and around the head.

Ian let out a yelp and shuddered, grabbing for JR’s wrist. “Oh! God, Jay!”

“I think you liked it,” he said, thoughtfully, doing it again. He watched as Ian let out a breathless laugh, trying to stop JR from rubbing his palm over the sensitive head of his cock. “Give you a good polishing.”

“JR!” Ian whined, blue eyes bright as he laughed loudly, one hand curling behind JR’s neck and pulling him down for a long, slow kiss. “ _Mmmm_ …give me a minute and you can have me.”

“I’m going to need lube.”

“Drawer,” Ian said, waving his hand towards his bedside table.

JR moved off of Ian and opened the drawer, picking up a small packet of single-use lubricant. He pulled off the corner of the packet and squeezed out the lube into his palm. He dropped the packet on top of the table and closed the drawer with his knee. Ian had moved up on the bed and snagged one of the pillows and tucked it under his hips.

He chuckled. “Comfy?”

Ian tucked his hands behind his head and grinned, smugly, opening his legs and presenting himself to JR.

JR had to take a moment, inhaling sharply as he looked Ian over. He covered his cock with the lube and dipped his fingers into his palm, then pressed them into Ian, stretching him just a little more. He smiled, feeling them slip inside smoothly, the muscles relaxed.

“So I guess I’m going to be doing all the work?”

“Yeah,” Ian said, raising his eyebrows. “Remember to put your back into it.”

He laughed, pulling his fingers out and then pushing them in again, hard and merciless. Ian hissed, his lips pursing into a smile. JR pushed deeper, licking his lips when Ian groaned, hips hitching higher when he rubbed over his prostate. He didn’t want Ian to be too loose, wanted to push his cock inside slow, feel Ian squeezing him.

Slipping his fingers out, he got on the bed and placed his knees under Ian’s hips. He watched Ian’s face as he guided the head of his cock against his wet hole, nudging with his hips just a little to pop the head into Ian’s heat.

Ian bit his bottom lip, breathing deeply, looking up at JR.

“Shit,” JR muttered, groaning deeply as he pushed inside even further. He braced his fists on the bed by Ian’s arms and sank his cock all the way into him, trembling with the tight clasp of his muscles around his cock.

Ian clenched around him strongly and JR nearly bit his tongue, pulling back and slamming into him unexpectedly.

“Ohh- **oh**!”

JR panted, looking down at him in concern. “Too hard?”

“Come on, just fucking knot me! I want it!”

“Patience,” he murmured, pulling his hips back and driving his cock back into Ian, feeling him jolt and squeal under him. “Is not your,” he did it again; Ian pulled his hands from under his head to grab onto JR’s hips. “Virtue.”

Ian laughed and moaned, curling his legs around the backs of JR’s thighs, thrusting his hips up as JR braced his knees, thrusting deeper into him, over and over again. JR kissed Ian’s mouth in mid-laugh, sucking on his tongue, drawing out more deep, sultry moans. He wondered if he could make Ian purr and laughed into Ian’s mouth, pulling away to look into his eyes.

“Fuck, don’t lose it, don’t stop,” Ian said, urgently, undulating under him. “Come on, please, Jay.”

JR put his back into it.

He moved up to his elbows and shifted his balance on top of Ian and began thrusting, long deep strokes, the slap-slap-slap of his skin on Ian’s making his toes curl against the duvet. Ian clung to him, the hot hard length of his cock between their bellies, his hole squeezing and squeezing around his cock. JR grunted, biting Ian’s chin, needing to give his mouth something to do.

Ian keened loudly, arching under him, bucking his hips up and down frantically. JR felt his cock harden even more and he knew that he was going to start knotting soon. He groaned, pushing up to his hands and pulled out.

“The fuck!” Ian shouted, staring up at him.

JR moved up to his knees and took one of Ian’s legs, turning his body off the pillow until he was on his stomach. He gripped Ian’s hips and pulled him up slightly, pushing his knees between Ian’s thighs and opening him up again. He roughly shoved his cock back into Ian’s tight hole and held him down, going deep and staying still, feeling his knot pulsing and thickening at the base of his cock.

“Oh fuck…yes!” Ian screamed, muffled against the duvet. He pushed his hips back and JR groaned, falling down on Ian’s back, biting down on his shoulder. Ian gave another throaty shout, thrusting back against JR. “Yes! Please!”

“Mine,” JR growled against Ian’s skin, digging his teeth in even deeper. He closed his eyes and shuddered as Ian squeezed around him, around his hard knot, gripping him in a hot vice that made his eyes roll back. He came inside Ian, shivering hard against Ian’s sweaty back, feeling pulse after pulse throb through his cock, through his balls, through his fucking spine. JR groaned, his hands gripping Ian’s hips, holding him still.

“Yes,” Ian whispered, nodding.

**“Mine!”**

“Jesus, JR, I want to come, fuck!”

He had just enough presence of mind to slide his hand under Ian, curling his palm around the head and just giving Ian a tight grip to thrust the head of his cock into. Ian growled and gyrated frantically under JR’s weight. He tightened his hold on Ian’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip, and nearly bit his tongue off as Ian clenched around him, coming into his hand with a long, full-body shiver.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” JR moaned, kissing the back of Ian’s neck. “ _Ohmygod_ , don’t move, please, just don’t move, Ian, I—I can’t take much—“  

Ian whimpered, twitching and tossing his hips back, the muscles in his ass fluttering and fluttering around JR’s over-sensitized knot.

He felt Ian reach down and pull JR’s hand off his cock, trying to suck in air.

JR let out a wet sigh, pressing his cheek against Ian’s shoulder, blinking quickly to clear his vision. “Fucking Christ, Ian…please just stay still, you’re killing me here.”

He felt Ian shudder under him again, moaning against the bedding.

“Can’t stop…still…coming,” Ian mumbled, twisting his upper body to shove his own hand under him to curl around his cock. “Fuck…JR…the fuck…”  

JR laughed, breathlessly, falling to his side to take some of his weight off of Ian’s back. He rubbed his hands up and down Ian’s side, turning him a little. He kept his own hips snugged against Ian’s ass, tucking his knees up behind Ian’s legs, tangling their feet together.

“Shit, are you okay?”

Ian let out a throaty, muffled groan of pleasure. JR looked up to check on Ian and found that Ian had shoved a mouthful of the duvet cover into his mouth.

He laughed again and then moaned when it shifted the knot inside of Ian’s still clenching ass. He reached down and grabbed onto Ian’s hip, patting him, gentling him down.

Neither of them spoke, too busy trying to breathe through the intense pleasure, panting. JR closed his eyes and held as still as possible, waiting for his knot to subside. Ian pulled the duvet out of his mouth and pressed his forehead on the bed.

“Fucking Christ,” Ian mumbled, chuckling softly.

JR stroked his hand over Ian’s damp hair. “Doing okay?”

“ _Mmmmmm_ …”

“All right,” he said, smiling.

He couldn’t stop touching Ian, trailing his hands over Ian’s strong back, his fingers tracing along the lines of muscles. He stared at the deep bite mark on Ian’s shoulder, pride and possession swelling inside of him in equal intensity. He ran his fingers through Ian’s hair, sweat damp and curling. He scratched his nails along his scalp and Ian let out a pleased mewl sound. JR chuckled, close to a purr.

“Still with me?”

Ian let out a deep, sated sigh, melting into the bed. “Oh yeah.”

“Good,” he murmured, brushing his thumb over and over his bite mark – his claim. _His mate._ Ian was his mate; he could feel the emotional bond forming deep within him.

He heard Ian chuckle. “I can totally feel you being all Alpha possessive back there.”

“You mind?”

Ian turned his head as much as he could to smirk at JR. “I don’t mind at all.”

JR leaned down and kissed his mark reverently, and then licked it gently. “Mine. My Omega.”

“Rawr,” Ian said, winking at JR.

He growled, narrowing his eyes at Ian, and then laughed softly. He scooted closer to Ian, pressing his chest against Ian’s back, folding his arms protectively around Ian’s body.

“All mine now,” JR said against Ian’s ear, kissing his neck.

Ian chuckled, patting JR’s hand. “Yes, Alpha, all yours.”

“ _Mmmm_ …” he purred, pleased.

Ian wriggled against him and JR sighed, feeling his knot going down. He kept his cock inside Ian, snug and warm inside his tight hole, and Ian wriggled his hips again.

“What is it?”

“I can feel your come dribbling out of my ass and it’s going to get all over my duvet,” Ian complained, chuckling. “This is my favorite duvet.”

JR rolled his eyes and groaned, reaching between them to touch the stretched rim. “Relax, I’m going to try and pull out.”

He could feel Ian relaxing, the rim stretching easily over the softening knot. Ian made a small noise of discomfort and sighed, pulling his legs from JR and clenching his thighs, turning to face JR. He reached up and pulled JR’s head down, kissing him, long and slow, and JR made a pleased sound, curling his arms around Ian’s neck and pulling him down closer. He had to admit that he was looking forward to just laying down with Ian and kissing him, making out like teenagers again.

Ian pulled away first and smiled down at him. He raised his eyebrows and then sank his teeth into JR’s chest, striking like a rattlesnake, biting down hard into the muscle.

JR groaned, half in pleasure and pain, wrapping his arms around Ian’s head to keep him there. “ _Ohhh_ …shit,” he shouted, laughing loudly.

Ian blew a raspberry on him and laughed, pulling off. “Now I’ve marked you as mine, Alpha.”

“Yeah, all yours, Omega,” JR said, agreeably. “You can mark me any time you want.”

Ian fell on his side, propping his head up with his hand. “I need a shower.”

“Give me a minute and I’ll get the shower started for us,” he offered, smiling.

JR closed his eyes, chest thrumming with a small ache, and let out a happy sigh when Ian’s fingers brushed over the bite mark, then moving lower to circle around his nipple. He opened his eyes to see Ian staring at him, eyes greedily looking him over, his warm palm moving down JR’s chest to his belly to curl around the knot at his cock. JR shuddered and hissed through his teeth, curling on his side. Ian laughed, teasingly.

“Uhh!”

“Sensitive, huh?”

“Don’t be cruel to me, darling.”

Ian snorted at the endearment, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. “You look content.”

JR met his eyes. “I am.”

“Your come is leaking out of me. You’re paying my dry cleaning bill,” Ian told him, pouting slightly.

He moved up to his elbows and kissed Ian’s mouth. “Anything you want.”

“Then get your lazy Alpha ass up and go start my shower. I want you to scrub my back,” Ian said, smacking JR’s hip. “And if you’re a good Alpha, then maybe I’ll give you a blowjob and you can knot my mouth.”

JR laughed, reaching out to pull Ian into a tight hug, kissing his neck. “You’re going to be so much fun.”

 

 


End file.
